<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a comprehensive guide to unrequited love by Vitexy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754534">a comprehensive guide to unrequited love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitexy/pseuds/Vitexy'>Vitexy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Choi Jongho, Beta Choi San, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Imprinting, M/M, Moving On, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Song Mingi, One-Sided Attraction, Scenting, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitexy/pseuds/Vitexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San can’t think of a more disappointing moment in his life than the moment he presented as a beta. Betas don't release pheromones. Betas can't imprint. Betas can't even properly mate. Basically life is stacked against San from day one until he meets an alpha who changes his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a comprehensive guide to unrequited love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this took a while. I've been really struggling with myself lately but that is neither here nor there.</p>
<p>This exists because of a prompt kaeyiuna gave me. Idk I changed a lot about it though so I hope it's still recognizable? Also I got kind of weirdly attached to Wooyoung and Jongho's relationship (bet no one saw Beta!Jongho coming), but this isn't about them, so yeah it kind of took me awhile to stop coming up with ideas about their backstory lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San swirls the little bit of alcohol left at the bottom of his shot glass, staring down at it intently. The restaurant is crowded and noisy, the volume drowning out all the thoughts in his head. Yeosang knocks into his side with his shoulder, and San cries out as he scrambles for his shot glass, catching it before it tips over and spills the rest of its contents. “Dude,” Yeosang says into his ear, “are you okay?”</p>
<p>“What?” San asks as he rights his glass, staring at the pink concoction. Vodka with a splash of cranberry juice and simple syrup because he hates the bitter taste of alcohol. Honestly, he probably needs more though. “I’m fine,” he says quickly. He should finish this. He needs to finish the last of this and then find something stronger. He’s tipsy, but he needs to be drunk to handle this conversation.  </p>
<p>“Right, sure. You’re totally fine,” Yeosang agrees with a snort. Of course he doesn’t believe him. San’s been staring blankly at his shot glass for the past few minutes after Seonghwa made his announcement. </p>
<p>An hour. They’ve been here for an hour now, but he’s only just suddenly quieted down. </p>
<p>“Hurry up,” Yeosang urges him, motioning to his unfinished shot with a flap of his hand. “We’re doing another round.” </p>
<p>“I think I’m drunk,” San announces. </p>
<p>“So? That’s kind of the point. We’re here to celebrate!” And Yeosang starts cheering as he holds up his own drink. San might have laughed at him under different circumstances. Yeosang turns into a completely different person with alcohol. He feels bad, but it’s just so hard to laugh right now. He lost his energy after congratulating Seonghwa for his announcement. Speaking of him, the alpha comes back to their table then, three glasses of beer in hands that he sets down and allocates one to each of them. They’d been having trouble getting a hold of their waitress with how busy the place became, so Seonghwa had gone up to the bar to get them some more alcohol.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it’s light,” he assures San as he slides a beer in front of him. </p>
<p>He looks at his two friends in front of him, Seonghwa striking up a conversation with Yeosang who is evidently intoxicated, and he shrugs his shoulders. It’s probably not a good idea, but San shakes it off with a small, “what the hell” and dumps the rest of his shot into the beer. </p>
<p>Grinning, Yeosang grabs his own pint and holds it up. “For Seonghwa!” he cheers as they clink their cups together. San watches the two of them take a long sip of their drinks before he tilts his head back and gulps down a good chunk of his drink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>San can’t think of a more disappointing moment in his life than the moment he presented in high school. “Beta,” his doctor had announced with little affliction in his voice. Was it a good thing? A bad thing? It was hard to tell from the tone of his doctor’s voice, but San knew right away. It was a bad thing. His mother had pat him on the head and asked him why he looked so upset when he had trudged out of the exam room. </p>
<p>“I’m a beta,” he mumbled in the car on the way home, forehead pressed against the window. </p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with that,” she told him. </p>
<p>“But—” </p>
<p>“It’s just who you are, Sannie. And there is nothing wrong with that.” </p>
<p>His father had been more obviously disappointed. He said nothing upon hearing the news when he returned home from work that night, but San knew it from the way his shoulders slumped and how he massaged at his temples with his fingers. </p>
<p>“He’s not upset with you,” his mother tried to assuage him after following him into the kitchen where San retreated to. The beta paused, ice cream scoop in one hand and a tub of chocolate ice cream in the other. Slowly, he turned his head over his shoulder to look at his mother, his expression pitiful. She sighed at the look on his face. “He’s not disappointed in you, San. He’s just <em>worried</em>.” She kissed him on the forehead, petting his hair before leaving him with one last “there’s nothing wrong with being a beta.” </p>
<p>He might have been inclined to believe her. Maybe. Except Yeosang had shown up at his house the next day, sheepish as he announced he was an omega. San could honestly say he was both surprised and not. Maybe because Yeosang didn’t even need to say it. He could tell immediately by the sweet smell emanating from his friend. The delicate scent of honeysuckle invading his nostrils. It was soothing, the way an omega’s scent should be, and San was annoyed that it worked. Just smelling him, San could feel his anger and irritation fading even as he stubbornly clung to those negative feelings.</p>
<p>He’d managed his best smile, but his childhood friend immediately knew it was fake. It took about five minutes of coaxing on the omega’s part before San finally admitted that he was a beta, practically spitting the word out like it was poison. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Yeosang nervously played with his fingers, well aware of why San was upset. “I know it’s not...what you wanted, but there’s nothing wrong with being a beta.”</p>
<p>San sighed in frustration. Did no one else understand what this meant? In their society where betas only made up a small percentage in the population because who wanted one? No one, that’s who. Alphas longed for omegas, and omegas pined for alphas. Betas pined for both, but no one wanted them. Not even other betas. They were just...average. Undesirable. </p>
<p>“That’s not true,” Yeosang argued when San voiced his complaints. “I mean, I guess maybe it’s half true.” San huffs in victory, not very pleased with his triumph. Even Yeosang can’t deny that omegas and alphas wouldn’t bat an eye at a beta. “But I’ve seen plenty of beta couples,” he amends. </p>
<p>“They’re just settling,” San muttered bitterly. </p>
<p>Yeosang scrunched his nose up. The scent of rotting wood filled the room, and he could tell it was coming from San. “You don’t know that,” he responded, reaching out to wrap his friend in a hug. San didn’t return the gesture, too sulky accept Yeosang’s comfort. “Just because you’re a beta doesn’t mean you won’t find a partner. You’re too lovable.” </p>
<p>San pulls away from his hold, shaking his head. He opens his mouth to tell Yeosang that it’s over. He knows his odds, but he doesn’t voice those thoughts because he’s afraid that if he says them they might just come true. At the very least he’d like to cling to the hope of finding someone. </p>
<p>“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Yeosang asked.</p>
<p>“Being an omega would make me feel better,” he complained petulantly. </p>
<p>“Well, I can’t do anything about that, but I can offer you some cuddles,” Yeosang suggested. San grumbled and mulled it over for all of five seconds before he dragged the omega to his bed, and they wrapped themselves into each other. It was easy; they’d been doing this since they were young. Yeosang was right though. It did make him feel better. And if San had rubbed himself into Yeosang’s scent glands to cover his own scent so he could pretend to have a pretty omega scent for the next couple of days, no one needed to know that. </p>
<p>Despite this, San also had to admit that if not for his beta status he might never have met Seonghwa. The alpha had been an upperclassmen at his high school, popular among his own peer group though San had personally not known him. At least not until the alpha had stepped in on his behalf when a group of San’s classmates had been harassing him. </p>
<p>His scent wasn’t particularly ambiguous as some beta scents could sometimes be. It wasn’t vaguely masculine enough to be mistaken for an alpha’s nor did it have a sweet undertone to it like an omega’s. It was a truly neutral scent, and he became an easy target for classmates who liked to tease him for his status. It was on one such occasion that Seonghwa had come across him, immediately coming to the beta’s defense and chasing off his tormentors. </p>
<p>When the alpha had turned to him and told the beta to come find him if they bothered him again, San had been absolutely smitten. He’d practically swooned, struggling to keep his scent tampered as he nodded his head along to Seonghwa’s words and tried not to drool over the alpha’s scent. If Yeosang’s omega scent had been sweet and soothing, Seonghwa’s scent was downright mouth watering. It was a musky sandalwood that cut through San’s senses like a sharpened blade. The beta salivated at the smell, swallowing thickly. </p>
<p>He had harbored a crush on the alpha ever since that day, following him around and doing his best to befriend him. It worked. Seonghwa often said he was cute, petting San on the head and always sticking up for him when others would tease him for his status. </p>
<p>The beta liked him. It was so obvious. Yeosang knew almost immediately, giving his friend a sly look whenever he would bring up the alpha in conversations. The only problem was that he stayed silent. He never said a word, content to stay Seonghwa’s friend, but that didn’t stop the fantasies. It never stopped the day dreams about the moment Seonghwa would tell him that he liked him even though he was a beta before asking him out. San clung to those fantasies like a lifeline, silently praying for the day they might come true. And they might. Seonghwa never treated him differently. He seemed utterly unbothered by the fact that San was a beta so maybe—</p>
<p>Unfortunately those thoughts had been dashed when they went to college. Seonghwa met an omega in one of his classes. A sweet little thing who smelled of lavender and honey. An omega scent. A lovely omega scent for the nice omega who had captured his crush’s heart. San felt his chest clench painfully when Seonghwa had first introduced Hongjoong to him. They weren’t dating at the time, but the beta knew there was something there. It was obvious. If they weren’t dating then it was only a matter of time before they were. </p>
<p>San had smiled and welcomed the omega with open arms even as he inwardly hated him. Despised him for taking the spot by Seonghwa’s side he had coveted for so long, but he didn’t allow those thoughts to show. He could never allow it to show, so he did his best to accept Hongjoong, bitterly waiting for the day they would break up. Not all relationships are built to last, right? </p>
<p>It’s a horribly selfish thought against an omega he barely even knows. San knows this which is why it’s a thought he keeps to himself. And San just didn’t see it—couldn’t accept it—at least until Seonghwa had admitted to him a few months later that the two of them were, in fact, dating and, more than that, Seonghwa had discovered something. </p>
<p>“We imprinted,” he told San bashfully. </p>
<p>The beta choked, spitting out the coffee he had been taking a sip of. “What?” he gasped. Imprinting wasn’t wholly uncommon, but San hadn’t known anyone who had done it. Until now. </p>
<p>“We imprinted,” Seonghwa repeated. </p>
<p>The beta’s heart beat painfully against his ribcage. “That’s amazing!” San forced out, lips stretched into a smile he knew he couldn’t maintain. “When—how did this happen?” </p>
<p>Seonghwa sighed in relief, like he’d been afraid of the beta’s response, before launching into the details San honestly didn’t want to hear but that he had invited anyway. He sat through the ordeal with a smile plastered to his face, pretending like his heart wasn’t slowly breaking the entire way. Truthfully, he couldn’t even really process Seonghwa’s story because he was too focused on trying to keep up appearances. He caught a couple of brief snippets: they were on a date—of course they were—and had gone back to Seonghwa’s place. Things were getting a bit...heated between the two of them—San bit down on his tongue during that part, but otherwise thanked Seonghwa for being so vague. They had been scenting each other in the aftermath when it happened. </p>
<p>Basically, San picked up all the important bits. The ones that cemented that, whatever chance he thought he had, was over. Imprinting wasn’t a horribly rare occurrence, but it didn’t just happen all the time either. When it did, though, it was a sign that a couple was meant to be. As in, Seonghwa was meant to be with Hongjoong, not San, and the beta didn’t have a place by his side no matter how much he imagined that he did. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” the alpha apologized when he inished. </p>
<p>San wondered if his veneer of kindness had slipped at some point, downing his cup of coffee to hide himself from the alpha’s gaze. “What are you sorry for?” he asked once he’s able to hold the smile on his face. It was the perfect customer service smile, and he feared that Seonghwa might see through it. </p>
<p>“I’m just...I’m excited, and I wanted to tell someone about it, and you’re my best friend! But I don’t want to rub it in,” Seonghwa explained, looking down at his own cup of coffee with a thoughtful expression. “Because you’re a beta.” </p>
<p>San’s lips twitched, his expression falling, before he quickly pieced himself back together. “It’s fine,” he assured the alpha. Seonghwa didn’t look so convinced though, eyes narrowing when San’s mask briefly slipped. “I came to terms with my status a long time ago. Don’t feel bad about it! It’s not like either of us can help it.” He tried to laugh, but the sound fell flat even to his own ears. Imprinting wasn’t a phenomenon that everyone experienced, but it was one betas could never experience. Of the documented cases of imprinting, never once had a beta reported the phenomenon. </p>
<p>That’s what Seonghwa had meant with the apology. </p>
<p>“So, what about you?” the alpha asked, searching for a change in topics. </p>
<p>“What about me?” San tried to keep his voice neutral. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about himself. </p>
<p>“What about this alpha you have a crush on?” </p>
<p>Yeah, he definitely didn’t want to talk about himself. “Oh. I don’t think it will work out.” </p>
<p>“What? Why?” Seonghwa seemed affronted by the notion. “Did he turn you down?” </p>
<p>“Ah.” San laughed nervously as he stared down at his coffee. “Yeah. Something like that. Anyway, I think it’s time to move on, you know? I’m a beta. I can’t keep myself hung up on one person. I’ll never find myself a partner that way.” He was just joking, but Seonghwa frowned at him, reaching out to rest his hand on top of San’s. The beta assumed it was meant to be a soothing gesture, but his heart only flipped violently in his chest as a result. </p>
<p>“Betas aren’t unloved, San,” the alpha reassured him. “You’ll find someone.” </p>
<p>San bit into his tongue to prevent the snarky reply that immediately tried to escape his lips. He couldn’t even count the number of times he’d heard that line. “Well, either way, it’s not going to work. With that alpha I like. It’s time to move on.” Because that alpha he liked just revealed that he had, in fact, imprinted on the omega he had just started dating. It was time to let those fantasies go and move on. </p>
<p>He had told himself to move on, convinced himself that he had. So why was this the hardest news he had ever had to swallow? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyways, about the wedding,” Seonghwa says, leaning in close so that they can both hear him, “you’re both invited of course.” </p>
<p>Yeosang coos at the prospect. “I love weddings!” he exclaims, thinking about the few family ones he had attended before. San parts his lips to say something because he probably should, but it’s so hard to form any words—let alone the right ones. </p>
<p>“I love weddings too,” the beta echoes his friend lamely. Yeosang shoots him a side look, but he refuses to meet the omega’s gaze. </p>
<p>“It won’t be for a while still,” Seonghwa assures them with a little wave of his hand. San hides a wince as he brings his beer up to take a sip. Great, the torture will be prolonged. “Actually San, there’s something I was hoping I could ask you.” The alpha turns his attention to San who tilts his head to the side to indicate that he’s listening. “I wanted to ask you to be my best man.” </p>
<p>San chokes on his beer, liquid sloshing up over the sides when he slams it back down on the table as he devolves into a coughing fit. Yeosang actually winces, expression sympathetic. The beta can’t tell if he feels sorry for him because of Seonghwa’s request, or if it’s because of the beer. “I—me?” San asks incredulously. “I mean, isn’t there like...someone better?” he asks, a little hopeful. </p>
<p>Seonghwa appears confused by his question. “What do you mean? There’s no one better. You’re one of my closest friends.”</p>
<p>San looks over to Yeosang. His omega friend tilts his head forward in acknowledgement, but doesn’t give him any kind of hints about what he should say. What should he say damn it? Is he just meant to gracefully accept, or can he fight for a better candidate? “I—that—I’d love to,” he finally spits out. </p>
<p>“Perfect!” Seonghwa smiles at him, and San hates how weak he is for that smile. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I mean, you could have said no?” Wooyoung points out when San moans about it for the next few days. He’s been sulking ever since that night out with Seonghwa, opting to bother Wooyoung every day after work. Yeosang isn’t particularly sympathetic to him and his blight because, in the omega’s own words, well, “I love you, San, but he’s imprinted. And he’s your best friend! I get it that you had a crush on him at one point, but you need to let it go. You should have let it go a long time ago. This is his <em> wedding</em>.” </p>
<p>Yeosang had been trying to redirect San’s attention since college, doing his best to help him connect with other betas. It was a nice gesture, but San never really got into it. He wished the omega would just maybe be a little more sympathetic towards him. They were childhood friends after all. Then again, maybe it was because San outright lied to him, saying he’d gotten over Seonghwa years ago when he clearly hadn’t. </p>
<p>So maybe Yeosang had a reason to dig into him like that. </p>
<p>And Yeosang isn’t even wrong, really, but San doesn’t want to hear it when all he wants is sympathy because the <em>love of his life</em> is getting married soon. To his imprinted, omega mate. He stuffs one of Wooyoung’s throw pillows into his face and screams. </p>
<p>Wooyoung was an omega he met in college. He was boisterous and funny, and he didn’t immediately make fun of San for being a beta. They’d been friends since the time Wooyoung had leaned into his personal space and took a huge, audible whiff of his scent in the lecture hall of the psychology course they shared. “Are you a beta?” he asked.</p>
<p>San leaned away from him, wary of the omega. “Can I help you?” he shot back. </p>
<p>Wooyoung shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve never met a beta before.” </p>
<p>San can’t really remember how that led to them being friends, but the beta knows he could come to Wooyoung for anything. However, even Wooyoung’s patience is running thin with him. San can tell when the omega snaps at him, “can we talk about literally anything else?” after a week straight of this. </p>
<p>San shrinks away from him, curling himself up on the edge of the omega’s couch and hugging one of the throw pillows to his stomach. Wooyoung sighs as he stares down at his phone. He’s not used to this. Normally San would bite back at him, but the beta just huddles into himself, completely silent. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he finally says, tilting his head back to look at the beta. He’s sitting on the floor, leaning back into the couch. “I’m just…” </p>
<p>“Tired of hearing about it?” San asks, biting the pillow. </p>
<p>Wooyoung tries to smile at him. “I feel for you. I really do. It sucks, but you can either handle it or you can’t. If you can’t you should tell Seonghwa, so he can find someone else to stand by him.” </p>
<p>“I don’t want him to think I don’t support him,” San protests, his voice strained. </p>
<p>“Well, do you?” Wooyoung challenges. </p>
<p>“I do.” He averts his gaze, cringing when his phone audibly vibrates in his pocket. It’s probably Seonghwa, and they both know it. The alpha has been texting San as usual, just little updates and inquiries about if he wants to grab a drink after work or get lunch over the weekend. San’s been responding to him, obviously, but largely ignoring or avoiding the invitations to hang out. “Hongjoong’s a good mate.” </p>
<p>Wooyoung opens his mouth to say something before pausing, turning his attention back to his phone. San picks at the throw pillow in his lap, and the silence drapes over them like a blanket. He doesn’t even really know anything about Hongjoong. He knows that he’s an omega, and that Seonghwa really likes him. Loves him, actually. They are getting married after all, but he honestly doesn’t know much beyond that. He tends to actively avoid the omega, always claiming to be busy when Seonghwa invites him to his place for dinner. </p>
<p>Wooyoung scrunches his nose up when a sour scent permeates the room, looking up at the beta who’s covering his head with the pillow now, face pressed into his knees. “I’m being really selfish,” San mumbles into his knees. </p>
<p>“Oh, Sannie,” the omega coos at him, trying to battle San’s rotten scent with his own cotton candy sweet one. He holds out his arms in invitation. The beta hesitates at first before ultimately giving in, slinking off the couch and into the omega’s arms. “Being selfish doesn’t mean you’re being a bad person. You’re just trying to protect yourself. I’m sorry for snapping at you like that, okay?”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be sorry.” The beta sinks into Wooyoung’s side, allowing himself to be coated in the omega’s scent. It’s not San’s favorite in all honesty. Wooyoung’s scent is nice, but it’s so sugary. If he’s being really honest, he likes Hongjoong’s scent the most from the few times he’s smelled it, and he can tell why Seonghwa finds the omega so attractive with a scent like that. “I know I’m being annoying. I just need some time.” </p>
<p>Wooyoung hugs him tight. “I understand,” he says, rubbing soothing circles into his back. “You need time to get over him. You could also probably use someone new in your life.” San pulls away from him, obviously suspicious. Wooyoung smiles innocently at him. “Jongho is on his way home. He said he would pick something up on the way. Do you want to eat anything?” </p>
<p>“I’m okay with whatever,” San answers warily. The sour note to his scent has diminished somewhat at least, although it’s not back to normal yet. </p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll let him know to pick up whatever he thinks is good.” Wooyoung turns back to his phone to text his partner. They’re not mates. They can’t be, but San can’t imagine their relationship ending any time soon. Their relationship is one that he is unapologetically jealous of. He <em> wants </em> what they have so badly—not necessarily one of them, just what they have. </p>
<p>“Why do you stay with Jongho?” he asks curiously. He’s never really asked Wooyoung before, figuring that it was a bit of an offensive question. He still worries it might be a little offensive, but the omega just raises an eyebrow at him. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Wooyoung asks. </p>
<p>“I mean, you know…” San trails off, casting his gaze down to the floor. “Because he’s a beta and all.” </p>
<p>The omega drops his phone into his lap so he can cross his arms over his chest. “You’re a beta,” he reminds his friend. </p>
<p>“I know.” San nudges Wooyoung in the shoulder. Of course he knows. “But we’re just friends. I’m just—does it not bother you that he’s a beta?” </p>
<p>The omega shakes his head. “No. It doesn’t bother me. It’s never bothered me.” He sputters when San frowns, tilting his head down to pin the omega with a pointed look. “It didn’t bother me then. I was just <em> embarrassed</em>.” The omega is referring to, of course, the time he’d first met Jongho. The younger beta had been in a history class Wooyoung and San had taken together for core credits. The omega had fished him out of the small lecture hall within the week, and had been infatuated with him since. </p>
<p>At the time though, Wooyoung had thought he was an alpha. To be fair, so did San. It was hard not to think so with the type of physique Jongho possessed. He looked strong and intimidating although the two of them had watched as Jongho made friends with his seat mate, thinking the entire time that everything was typical—an omega taking interest in an alpha. Until a couple months into the semester when Wooyoung finally worked up the courage to approach Jongho after San pestered him about it. He’d pulled the beta to the side, ostensibly to ask a question regarding the class, while San waited for him just outside the lecture hall. </p>
<p>Wooyoung was only in there for about a minute before he fled to San, face pale, and dragging the beta away from there. “He’s a beta,” Wooyoung wheezed when they reached a deserted hallway. </p>
<p>San blinked, equally as surprised. “He’s a beta?” he repeated. </p>
<p>The omega nodded his head, bending over to place his hands on his knees as he gasped in a few breaths. “Yeah. I could tell once I was close enough. He’s definitely...not an alpha.” </p>
<p>“Oh…” San tried not to feel too hurt by his friend's words. “Is that why you ran away?” He guessed he kind of got it. Betas weren’t super attractive, especially to an omega, but Wooyoung had been gushing about him up until this point. Was being a beta <em> that </em> much of a turn off? </p>
<p>“Yes!” Wooyoung blanched when he realized how he sounded. “I mean, no! It’s not like it’s <em> because </em> he’s a beta. I just—I thought he was an alpha this whole time! I fucking called him ‘Alpha’ because that shit always turns them on, but he isn’t an alpha, and I’ve literally never been so embarrassed with myself.” He covered his face with his hands, moaning as he tried to hide away from his friend because he was so awkward. “This is embarrassing. <em> I’m </em> fucking embarrassing. I don’t think I can ever look him in the eye again.” </p>
<p>San tentatively reached out to pat Wooyoung on the shoulder a couple times. “Maybe he liked it?” San suggested. God only knew he would die from joy if anyone ever mistook him for an alpha or, even better, an omega. </p>
<p>Wooyoung shook his head. “God, that was so embarrassing.” </p>
<p>For nearly the rest of the semester, Wooyoung actively avoided the younger beta, ducking his head into his notebook whenever Jongho would glance over to where they sat. It was really only because of San’s encouragement, and the fact that the omega would not shut up about him regardless. He asked Jongho out on a study date about a week before finals—Jongho had passed the final; Wooyoung barely scraped by—and they’d been going strong since. </p>
<p>“Why are you bringing this up suddenly?” Wooyoung snaps because just thinking about it always brings the embarrassment flooding back. He loves Jongho. He’s happy with him, but he absolutely hates thinking about their first meeting. </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” San shrugs his shoulders. “I guess I’m just wondering if there’s anything particularly special about a beta?” </p>
<p>Wooyoung cups his chin, thinking about the question. “Well, I guess it’s nice knowing that Jongho can probably take on most alpha’s but doesn’t really have the same testosterone-driven dick behavior of most of them. Plus he smells divine.” </p>
<p>San sulks, sinking against the couch. Jongho had a kind of ambiguous scent, one of spicy cinnamon that could be mistaken for an alpha scent if you weren’t paying too much attention. Pretty much everything about him screamed alpha-passing, so people tended to give him a wide berth and they left Wooyoung alone when they realized he carried Jongho’s scent on him. San didn’t have the same luxury. By looks he can be somewhat ambiguous, although that usually leads to people assuming he’s a beta. An assumption that is often proved correct by his obvious beta scent. </p>
<p>“What about me, though?” he prods his friend curiously. “You never thought I was attractive.” San’s never really felt much more than friendship towards Wooyoung in all honesty, but sometimes he can’t help but feel envious that his omega friend chose a beta who isn’t him.  </p>
<p>The omega smacks him on the arm. “Oh, don’t try that shit with me,” Wooyoung scolds him, counting off the reasons why on each finger. “One, you don’t like me like that. Two, <em> I </em>don’t like you like that. And three, you go gaga for alpha knot, not omega slick, so don’t try me.”</p>
<p>San’s cheeks flame at his crude word choice even if it is all completely accurate. San has never once shown an interest in omegas beyond cuddling with them to mask his own scent. If anything, it’s clear he would rather be an omega. “It’s not that I want you like that. I’m just curious,” San defends. </p>
<p>“Your point is moot then.” The omega shakes his head. “Besides it’s not like I <em> like </em> Jongho because he’s a beta or because I thought he was an alpha back then. I just thought he was cute, and I wanted to talk to him. Status had nothing to do with it.” </p>
<p>San opens his mouth to say something in his defense, but the front door opens, and Jongho steps into the room carrying two bags worth of takeout. Wooyoung scrambles to his feet, his phone tumbling to the ground, and practically skips over to Jongho. “What did you bring?” he asks, reaching for the bags. </p>
<p>The beta holds out an arm to stop him as he slips out of his shoes. “Yes, I had an amazing day at work. Thanks, how are you doing? I missed you.” Wooyoung pouts at him and attempts a second grab for the food, but Jongho holds him at bay. “Go take a shower,” he tells the omega. </p>
<p>“Why?” Wooyoung demands. </p>
<p>“Because I said so.” Jongho stares pointedly at him, but the omega seems reluctant to move. “You’ve been lazing around the apartment all day in your pajamas. You reek of your own sugar scent.” He gives the omega a once over. “Go wash up first. The food will still be here. I promise.” </p>
<p>Reluctantly, Wooyoung shuffles off to wash himself, sulking because of the way Jongho described his scent. When the bathroom doors shut, and he can hear the sound of running water, Jongho digs through the bags he got to fish out a takeout box. He holds it out for San as he approaches the other beta, releasing a sigh when he plops down next to him. </p>
<p>“I got you takoyaki.” Jongho motions to the plastic container. “I know Wooyoung would steal that shit from you, so finish it before he’s done.” </p>
<p>San brightens, immediately digging into the snack. “Thanks,” the older beta says between chewing. </p>
<p>“Figured you could use it.” Jongho offers him a smile before glancing in the direction of the bathroom. The shower is still running. “How are you feeling?” he asks when he returns his attention to San. </p>
<p>San shrugs, picking up another piece to shove in his mouth. “Okay,” he manages around the mouthful. “I think I’m starting to grate on Wooyoung’s nerves though.” </p>
<p>“Oh, screw his feelings,” Jongho dismisses even though San knows he doesn’t mean it. The young beta seems almost hyper aware of Wooyoung’s state of mind, and he’s always been so attentive. Maybe that’s the reason Wooyoung is so happy with him because he’s just good mate material regardless of his status. San, on the other hand, seems mostly relegated to professional complainer and life sulker. It’s probably not all that attractive. No wonder he’s still single. “You’re having a rough time. His annoyance is probably just because he doesn’t know what he can do to help.” </p>
<p>“He’s helped enough,” San assures Jongho. “It’s really on me now. I get it. I need to move on. I should have a long time ago.” He scarfs down another piece of takoyaki. </p>
<p>“Well,” Jongho scoots closer to him, “Wooyoung and I were going to go out this weekend, just for drinks. Nothing fancy or anything. Do you want to come? I think you should get out. Meet new people.” </p>
<p>Sighing, San finishes the last piece of his snack before looking over to the younger beta. He doesn’t want to. He’s not exactly been in the mood to go out and have fun recently, but Jongho has a point. It would probably be good for him, and there is the possibility that he might meet someone new. “Okay,” he agrees after a moment. </p>
<p>“Sweet,” Jongho takes the empty container from San’s hands, rushing over to the kitchen to throw it out before Wooyoung can find any evidence. The water stopped running about a minute ago, and he doesn’t want Wooyoung to find out. </p>
<p>Later that night, Wooyoung texts him the details of their plans for the weekend before quickly breaking into a tangent to yell at San. He cleaned the kitchen. He saw the empty container, and he knew that Jongho had bought him takoyaki. </p>
<p><b>[ 10:10 ] </b> <b><br/></b> <em> You didn’t even save any for me, you bitch! </em> <em><br/></em> <em> We’re not friends anymore! </em></p>
<p>San laughs at the omega’s dramatics, his mood finally lifting for the first time. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>San regrets agreeing to go out with Jongho and Wooyoung almost as soon as they arrive at the bar. It’s dimly lit and rowdy. The scents of so many different people mix together in a nauseating aroma, so San sticks his nose into Wooyoung’s shoulder and takes a big whiff of the omega’s scent. They head for the bar, Jongho elbowing his way to the counter before making space for Wooyoung to slide in next to him. San hovers just behind his friends, holding on to the back of Wooyoung’s shirt like he might get lost. </p>
<p>“What do you want?” Jongho asks both of them. </p>
<p>Wooyoung requests something that San doesn’t catch, and the beta just opts for the same—whatever it is. He scans the bar in search of anyone mildly interesting. He’s here for a reason after all, but no one really catches his attention. More importantly than that, he’s way too shy to approach anyone who does anyways. </p>
<p>“See anyone?” Wooyoung asks into his ear, shoving a cocktail glass into San’s hands when the beta turns to face him. </p>
<p>“No,” he answers, lifting the glass up to take a sip. It’s sour and strong, and he cringes through the taste. Wooyoung laughs at him. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry. We’ll find you a hot alpha.” Wooyoung pats him on the cheek. It feels oddly condescending, so San playfully snaps at his hand. “Besides, one omega with two betas? People are bound to be curious.” </p>
<p>“Stop using us as bait,” Jongho chides his partner. </p>
<p>“I’m using <em> me </em> as bait,” Wooyoung corrects him, puffing his chest out when Jongho gives him a skeptical once over. “Why are you so mean to me?” the omega whines. </p>
<p>“Because I love you.” The younger beta leans in for a kiss, and San respectfully averts his gaze while taking a sip of his drink. He’ll definitely need the alcohol to deal with these two. </p>
<p>They share the first few rounds of drinks together, and Wooyoung isn’t wrong at all. He certainly attracts the attention of some alphas, some who approach out of curiosity though they quickly lose interest when it’s obvious the omega isn’t interested, and some who are a bit more pushy about it, actively trying to flirt with Wooyoung and inserting themselves between both betas. San usually steps back, allowing the alphas through while Jongho—well—San isn’t sure how he <em> hasn’t </em> started a fight yet. </p>
<p>San and Wooyoung are well on their way to being drunk when one alpha manages to ferry Wooyoung away when Jongho is trying to put in an order for another round of drinks. He doesn’t even seem to acknowledge San, almost knocking the older beta over as he whisks Wooyoung away, the omega complaining the whole time that he’s supposed to stay here with his friends.</p>
<p>“Jongho,” San prods at younger beta’s back. “Jongho, an alpha is trying to kidnap Wooyoung.” </p>
<p>That catches the youngest’s attention, and he quickly pushes himself away from the bar, storming after his partner and the alpha still fruitlessly trying to woo him. San stumbles into the bar counter, setting his drink down on the counter top and hanging his head low. He wouldn’t be of any help to Jongho right now, so it’s probably best that he just stay put here. Plus, he’s drunk and kind of fucking depressed because no one is even remotely paying attention to him. Meet new people, he snides sarcastically to himself. Maybe it’s time to try one of those beta dating apps again. He’s only ever had some hookups and one awkward almost relationship that he broke off because he couldn’t stop comparing the guy to Seonghwa, and he’d felt so bad about it. Maybe it’s time to switch his preferences to betas only and see if he’ll find anyone. Who knows, he could find someone alpha-passing like Jongho. </p>
<p>Someone bumps into him, and San honestly doesn’t even notice. Alphas have been doing that all night to get to Wooyoung. But this time the person places a hand on his shoulder and apologizes. San lifts his head up to squint at the tall figure standing next to him. The man removes his hand from San’s shoulder but still holds them up like he’s surrendering. “My bad,” he says. </p>
<p>San subtly sniffs, turning back to his drink when he realizes that this man is an alpha. “It’s okay,” he shrugs off the apology. Normally he would—as Wooyoung so eloquently phrased it—be drooling over the scent of an alpha. This alpha smells nice in all honesty. Musky and earthy, San can’t quite pinpoint what he smells like, but he smells good. He’s also kind of handsome. However, the beta is over it at this point. He just wants to finish getting shit faced, maybe throw up in Wooyoung’s car on the way home if he’s feeling petty, and then collapse onto his sofa to sleep off the hangover because he shouldn’t make it to his bed if he’s properly wasted. That’s all he wants, just a night out to be a sad drunk and then tomorrow he’ll work on the whole Getting Over Seonghwa agenda. He tips his head back to finish off his drink, mentally calculating how much more alcohol he thinks he can handle, when the alpha next to him says, “You smell really nice by the way.” </p>
<p>San chokes on his drink, slamming the small bit of alcohol left over onto the counter as he clears his throat and tries to suppress his cough. He looks back to the alpha, jaw slack, but the alpha is leaning over the counter, talking to the bartender. The beta thinks maybe he should take the opportunity to slip away so he can find a corner where he can be embarrassed in peace. Screw Jongho and Wooyoung trying to find him if it means his pride and sanity stay intact. </p>
<p>But then the alpha looks at him again, pointing down to his near empty glass. “Do you want another?” he asks. </p>
<p>“Huh?” is San’s intelligent response. </p>
<p>The alpha laughs. “And a refill of whatever that was,” he tells the bartender while motioning to San’s drink. </p>
<p>“You didn’t have to,” the beta murmurs, quickly downing the rest of his drink. </p>
<p>“You look like you need it,” the alpha remarks, cocking his head to the side. “You here by yourself?” </p>
<p>San glances around the bar, wondering what’s become of Jongho and Wooyoung. He can’t spot the couple, but as long as they don’t leave without him he doesn’t really care what they’re doing. Losing his ride home would suck though. “I was with some friends, but they ran off to...do something.”  </p>
<p>“Do something?” </p>
<p>“Probably start a fight,” San clarifies with an apathetic shrug. He’d bet money that Jongho would win if that’s the case. “What about you?” He stares at the drink the bartender stops by to hand him, sliding the refill over to San. </p>
<p>“I’m by myself,” the alpha affirms, as he takes hold of his drink. If San had done the same thing, he would have thought himself pathetic, but something about a lone alpha at a bar is kind of sexy. The beta does his best to calm his heart, upset with himself when his body becomes all hot in response. He’s an alpha, San reasons with himself. There’s absolutely no way. </p>
<p>“You said I had a nice scent,” San blurts out, turning to face the alpha while doing his best to portray his distress. </p>
<p>“I did,” the alpha acknowledges. </p>
<p>“Why? I mean, you shouldn’t just say that. It can be taken the wrong way.” It’s a rather flirtatious way to compliment someone, and the alpha surely knew that. It wasn’t very common for a stranger to comment on someone’s scent like that. </p>
<p>The alpha at least looks a little sheepish. “Sorry. It just caught my attention, and I guess I was trying to gauge your interest.” He tips his head down before grabbing his drink. He offers the beta one last apology before he moves to leave, and San’s sluggish brain finally catches up to what the alpha just said to him.</p>
<p>He’d been trying to gauge San’s interest. His comment had been intentionally flirtatious. “Wait—” he calls to grab the alpha’s attention. He twists his body around as he does so, his elbow knocking into his glass, and he gasps when it tilts over onto the side, spilling most of the contents. Squeaking, San grabs the glass almost as soon as he knocks it over, soaking the sleeve of his jacket and generally looking and feeling like an absolute fool. He does, however, manage to grab the alpha’s attention along with a few other patrons nearby who lean away from the mess and a bartender who rushes up to him, towel in hand to clean up the mess. </p>
<p>San sighs, ready to just give up on tonight. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” the alpha asks him. </p>
<p>His arm is wet and sticky from the alcohol and whatever syrup they used in the mixture, and he’s damn sure he’s thoroughly humiliated himself. “No,” he answers truthfully, shrugging off his jacket to inspect the sleeve he ruined. </p>
<p>The alpha reaches out to take his jacket from him, folding it neatly over his arms. “What’s your name?” he asks the beta.</p>
<p>“San,” he murmurs in a small voice, wiping at his wet arm. </p>
<p>“I’m Yunho,” the alpha introduces, tilting his head to the side. “Why don’t you wash yourself off? I’ll save your spot.” </p>
<p>San looks up at the tall alpha, studying him for a moment. He’s in utter turmoil internally, however. Part of him is absolutely screaming for joy that an attractive alpha is paying attention to him. Another part of him very much wants to run with his tail tucked between his legs because he’s done nothing but make himself look like an idiot so far. More than anything, though, he really just wants to clean off his arm, so he nods his head before retreating in the direction of the bathroom. </p>
<p>He stumbles through the door of the bathroom, eyeing an omega who’s washing his hands at the sink. San sidles up next to him, turning on the water and splashing it along his arm to wipe off the alcohol. The door swings open again, and San yelps in surprise when he hears someone yell his name. Looking over his shoulder, he relaxes when he sees that it’s just Wooyoung. The omega comes up to him just as San turns off the sink </p>
<p>“You okay?” Wooyoung asks, eyeing the beta open and down as he fits himself at the sink between his friend and the other omega. </p>
<p>San leans his hands against the counter. His head is spinning, and he feels a little unsteady on his feet. “... ‘M gonna throw up,” the beta announces as he presses his body up against the tiled wall by the sinks. The omega washing his hands eyes him with scorn, not bothering to dry his hands before he scurries out of the bathroom. Normally, San would have flushed with embarrassment at the omega’s reaction to him, but all he can focus on is how nice the cool tiles feel against his forehead. </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck.” Wooyoung slides over to the beta, guiding him away from the wall and into one of the bathroom stalls. “You’re really drunk.” </p>
<p>“So are you,” San mumbles petulantly as he hunches over the toilet. He doesn’t do much more than breathe heavily. </p>
<p>“Well, at least it wasn’t in front of that alpha you were talking to.” </p>
<p>San swears his brain short circuits in that moment, and he groans. “You were watching?” he rasps. “Where the hell did you and Jongho even go?”  </p>
<p>Wooyoung shrugs his shoulders innocently. “That alpha was annoyingly persistent. It took a while to get rid of him.” San narrows his eyes at the omega, unsure if Wooyoung is saying that Jongho got into a fight or not, but he hadn’t heard any kind of commotion so maybe not. “We were heading back to you, but I saw you talking to an alpha, so I wanted to give you some space.” </p>
<p>San covers his mouth with a hand. “Oh, my God. The alpha,” he says like he completely forgot about him until Wooyoung mentioned. </p>
<p>“What about him?” The omega rubs soothing circles into his back. “Did he do something? Did he hurt you?” </p>
<p>“No. No!” San turns his gaze up to his friend, hands trembling and expression vulnerable. “He’s—” San struggles with his words. “He bought me a drink, and he’s really handsome and—Christ—he told me I smelled nice and his scent is divine, but he’s an <em> alpha</em>, Wooyoung.” He starts hiccupping half-way through the babble, and Wooyoung couldn’t help but feel endeared and just a little confused. </p>
<p>“So? That’s great! He sounds like he’s interested.” </p>
<p>“He’s an alpha, Wooyoung!” San exclaims like it’s the only explanation he needs. “He’s an alpha. I’m a beta. Literally every other alpha tonight has barely acknowledged me. It’s like I don’t exist to them.” </p>
<p>“San, I don’t—”</p>
<p>“It just feels suspect. I mean, why would he talk to me? There are definitely omegas around. And he’s by himself. That’s weird, isn’t it? It’s weird. If you were still at the bar with me he definitely—” </p>
<p>“San!” Wooyoung cuts off his train of thoughts with a shout of his name. He cups the beta’s face with his hands, making sure he’s listening to him. “Calm down. You’re way overthinking this.” </p>
<p>“Am I?” the beta questions, eyebrows knit together. “What are the odds that he actually likes a beta?” </p>
<p>“He complimented your scent,” Wooyoung reminds him. “People don’t just do that.” </p>
<p>“Maybe…” San sits back from the toilet. The threat of vomiting hasn’t completely dissipated yet, but his stomach feels calmer now. “What if he’s ditched me already though? Maybe he was just being polite and waiting for an opportunity to leave.” He suddenly thinks about the jacket he left with the alpha, mourning its loss. </p>
<p>Wooyoung pets him on the head a couple times, a gesture he’s long since learned that San loves, waiting until he lifts his head up to look at him. “Well, the only way to know for sure is to stop hiding in here and go back out there. You feeling okay though?”</p>
<p>San looks uncertain but allows Wooyoung to pull him to his feet. “What do I do if he’s not there anymore?”</p>
<p>The omega shakes his head and tuts at the question. “Don’t ask that right now. If that’s the case we’ll deal with it when we get there. More importantly what will you do if he <em> is </em> still there?” Biting his bottom lip, San shrugs his shoulder and looks to his friend for guidance. Wooyoung smacks him on the arm. “Come on. If you're interested at least express it. Maybe something will happen.” </p>
<p>“Okay…” San agrees reluctantly. He doesn’t sound convinced though. </p>
<p>“You can do it,” Wooyoung assures him. “Have faith in yourself. Oh, and if you don’t need a ride home let me know.” He winks at the beta before guiding him out of the restroom. </p>
<p>Yunho is still at the bar when San returns, his jacket still draped over the alpha’s arm and his drink half finished. Taking a deep breath, San steels himself before approaching. </p>
<p>The alpha smiles when he notices San’s return. “Hey. Feel better?” He motions to the beta’s arm. San nods his head before tentatively reaching out for his jacket, but the alpha waves him off. “I’ll hold it for you,” he offers. </p>
<p>San hesitates before his hands drop back to his side. “Thanks,” he murmurs. His cheeks flush, enjoying the treatment the alpha gives him. </p>
<p>“So, what are you doing here? Just having a fun night out?”</p>
<p>San glances around the bar, finally spotting Wooyoung retreating to a corner of the bar where Jongho seems to have posted himself up. “Hmm, yeah something like that. My, uh, old crush is getting married.” He wants to smack himself almost as soon as he said it. He’s supposed to <em> flirt </em>with the alpha, not drop all his emotional baggage on him. “I mean, I’m happy for him! It’s just...you know, to cheer myself up about it I guess. The fact that I’m single.” He laughs awkwardly, hoping he doesn’t sound too pathetic. </p>
<p>Yunho perks up at his explanation though, seeming interested in it. “Oh, yeah? My friend is getting married soon too! I mean, not my crush but you know. I kind of get it. Seeing him find someone to mate with kind of makes me jealous, so I get where you’re coming from.” </p>
<p>San holds his hand against his chest and sighs in relief. “Well, congratulations to your friend.”</p>
<p>“Yours too.” Yunho smiles at him, fingers tracing along the rim of his glass. “What do you say about getting out of here when we’re finished?” </p>
<p>San feels his heart skip a beat at the suggestion, but he nods his head eagerly without even thinking about it. “Yeah, that sounds great.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Despite his initial enthusiasm, San finds himself on edge when Yunho guides him into the apartment. It’s a little on the cramped side, but that might be due to the various boxes shoved into corners and half unpacked throughout the living room. San scans the living space curiously. Has the alpha just recently moved here, or is he maybe packing up in preparation of a move? It’s hard to tell. </p>
<p>A touch on his elbow causes him to jump, and he shies away from Yunho who hides a laugh behind his hand. “Have you never done something like this?” the alpha asks curiously. </p>
<p>Clearing his throat, San shakes his head as he straightens out his posture, trying to appear more confident in himself. “No, it’s not that—” he bites his lip, unsure of how to finish his thoughts. It’s not like he’s never done anything like this. He’s had plenty of hookups—particularly with alphas—mostly as a stand in to satisfy his urges. Yunho doesn’t quite feel like that though, even if the context doesn’t seem far off from his usual hookups. </p>
<p>Yunho slips out of his shoes before he walks over to his couch, draping San’s jacket over the arm. The beta quickly follows after him, almost tripping over his shoes when he toes them off. “Sorry for the mess,” the alpha says, motioning to all the boxes around him. “I wasn’t really anticipating having any guests over so soon, but…” he smiles sheepishly at San who returns the smile, albeit awkwardly. “Do you want water?” The alpha offers. </p>
<p>San shakes his head, his whole body trembling as he looks around for the bedroom. “No, I’m good.” </p>
<p>“I can smell your distress, you know,” Yunho points out. The beta blinks. His thoughts seem to screech to a halt at the alpha’s words as he attempts to process the fact that, apparently, Yunho can pick up the scent of his distress. He shivers at the prospect, some of his nerves finally calming. The alpha frowns at him. “If you want you can just crash here for the night. Or I can call you a cab.” </p>
<p>San’s distress spikes at the suggestion, and he vehemently shakes his head at both of those suggestions. “No,” he responds hastily while mentally berating himself. He’s so bad at this. No wonder he’s still single and hopeless. “I want this. I’m just....kind of nervous. I haven’t really been with someone in a while....” he trails off, voice growing quieter with each word, and he stares down at his toes in shame.</p>
<p>“Hey.” The alpha seats himself on the arm of the couch next to San’s jacket and holds out his hands, beckoning the beta closer to him. San steps closer to him, tentatively placing his hands in Yunho’s. “It’s okay. I’m not judging you. I just don’t want you to be sad or scared. Your scent is so nice when you’re happy.” San flushes at the compliment; his heart stutters in his ribcage. Yunho grins at him, pulling San down until they’re at eye level with each other. “See? Just like that.” </p>
<p>“What do I smell like?” the beta asks shyly. He hadn’t even noticed how quickly his own scent had changed. In the past people have described it in a variety of ways, none of which San ever found flattering. At worst it had been described to him as “like dirt,” and, at best, Yeosang once likened his scent to a car freshener. San knows his friend hadn’t intended to be insulting with it, and he didn’t really take offense considering Yeosang is notoriously bad at pinpointing scents even though he’s an omega, but it didn’t exactly boost his confidence in his scent either. </p>
<p>He knows what his scent is like, for the most part, based on those descriptions. It’s something earthy, but not heady or strong enough to be mistaken for an alpha scent. Still, he’s eager to know what Yunho thinks. Yunho, an alpha, who complimented his scent earlier. Yes, he’s very interested to know what the alpha thinks of his scent. </p>
<p>Yunho hums thoughtfully, tugging San in closer as he tilts his head up to press his nose into the beta’s hairline. San stifles a gasp, heart rate picking up speed as he freezes up against the alpha. He can hear Yunho inhale his scent, palms becoming sweaty in the alpha’s hands. He stiffly pulls away from Yunho when the alpha sits back, biting his lip as he waits. </p>
<p>“You smell like evergreens and petrichor,” Yunho says after a moment.</p>
<p>San licks his lip. “What’s petrichor?” </p>
<p>The alpha smiles at him. “You know that nice smell that hangs in the air after it rains? It’s nostalgic. Calming. I like it.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” The beta’s cheeks heat up, and he curls his hand into Yunho’s. He isn’t exactly sure how he feels about the description. It’s definitely more flattering than any of the previous accounts he’s heard, but he doesn’t know if he likes it or not. Perhaps it has less to do with the dissatisfaction of the way Yunho describes his scent and more with the disappointment that his scent is still, unmistakably, a beta scent. Despite his own skepticism, Yunho seems to like it. He called it calming. The way an omega’s scent should be, and San admits at least that is flattering. </p>
<p>“You don’t like it?” The alpha asks him. </p>
<p>San looks down at their hands. Slowly, he uncurls his hands, fingers timidly traveling down the alpha’s palms until he wraps his fingers around the alpha’s wrists. Yunho’s hands are big, easily curling around San’s thin arms in return, and San sucks in a breath, suddenly feeling faint. “No one’s really ever told me my scent was nice,” he says. Not in the way Yunho had, at least. Seonghwa and Yeosang have both said that he has a nice, refreshing scent, but it’s never meant more than just a platonic compliment. “Not an alpha anyways,” he clarifies. “They usually like my omega friends’ scents.” </p>
<p>Yunho hums in understanding. “Omegas smell nice, but I think there’s something to appreciate about yours.” San can’t stop the smile from tugging at the corner of his lips, his heart fluttering. The alpha presses his thumbs into San’s inner forearm, running them over the skin there. “Feel better?” he asks. </p>
<p>San nods his head, falling into the alpha when Yunho draws him in closer. He tries to be subtle about it when he presses his nose into Yunho’s neck to inhale the alpha’s pleasant scent, but he’s fairly sure he fails when Yunho laughs at him. </p>
<p>“Are you still drunk?” the alpha asks, hands trailing down San’s back. They briefly pause at the beta’s waist, fingering along the waistband of his jeans before continuing down, cupping the bottom of San’s ass.</p>
<p>Squeaking, San pulls at the sleeve of Yunho’s shirt, stretching the collar out to reveal his skin. He presses his mouth against the alpha’s shoulder, nibbling at his skin. “I’m not,” he denies. He won’t say that he’s sobered up yet—his head is still a little fuzzy, and he definitely doesn’t have the greatest control of his body right now—but he’s aware. He knows where he is, who he’s with, and what is likely to happen. And he wants it. </p>
<p>Yunho doesn’t respond for a moment. He tilts his head towards San, shivering when the beta’s tongue pokes out of his lips to lick at the skin of his shoulder. His grip on the beta’s ass tightens, and he lifts San up as he pushes himself off the couch. San throws his hands around Yunho’s neck, legs locking around the alpha’s waist, and he clings tightly to him as the alpha carries him through the apartment. </p>
<p>The beta keeps licking at Yunho’s shoulder, canting his hips forward into Yunho and whimpering at the alpha’s grip on him. Yunho kicks open one of the doors, pausing to adjust his hold on the beta before he walks them over to his bed, tipping forward as he dumps the beta on the bed. He falls on top of San with a grunt, quickly moving his hands out from underneath the beta’s body to plant on the bed and lifts himself up. He stares down at the beta and licks his lip at the sight of him. </p>
<p>San’s cheeks are a nice, warm color, his hair fanning out around him. His bangs are so long that they hung in his eyes before, but now Yunho can actually see the beta’s warm, olive brown eyes. “You’re very pretty,” he compliments San, running his fingers through the beta’s hair. </p>
<p>The blush on San’s cheeks darken, and he turns his head away from the alpha. Yunho doesn’t let him though, using his hand to turn San’s face back to him. The beta struggles to meet his gaze, though, focusing more on trying to calm his racing heart. Yunho doesn’t really need all this sweet talk to seduce San to be honest, but the beta basks in it nevertheless. </p>
<p>“Look at me,” Yunho requests when San stubbornly keeps his eyes downcast. San swallows thickly before he lifts his gaze up to meet Yunho’s. The alpha strokes his fingers down San’s jawline, tracing his thumb along the beta’s lower lip. “Can I kiss you?” He asks the beta. </p>
<p>San peeks his tongue out to lick his lip, and he licks at the alpha’s thumb as a result. “Yeah,” he answers, breath picking up when Yunho moves his hands to plant on either side of San’s head, boxing him in. He lowers himself down, pausing when their noses brush against each other. San lowers his eyes to stare at Yunho’s lips. He licks his lips again before digging his teeth into his bottom lip. His gaze moves back up to Yunho’s, and he lifts his head up to attempt to meet the alpha halfway. The action is hesitant, though, going in with what little confidence he can muster, and he immediately drops back down on the bed when Yunho doesn’t kiss him. </p>
<p>He flushes with embarrassment, turning his head to the side again. It’s then that Yunho finally leans down, tilting his head to press his lips to San’s. The beta squeaks, turning his head to meet Yunho’s kiss. The alpha nips on San’s lower lip. The beta gasps into the kiss, lifting his arms up to wrap around Yunho’s neck, pulling him closer until their bodies are pressed together. </p>
<p>San moans into the kiss, his lips parting so Yunho can lick into his mouth. Their tongues slide over each other, the alpha running his tongue along the roof of San’s mouth. It’s wet and messy, a little bit of drool escaping from the corner of the beta’s mouth. San hardly notices though, attention entirely focused on the feel of the alpha’s lips against his, his body pressed against the beta’s, and the heady scent of an aroused alpha that assaults San’s senses. His own arousal pools in his groin, and he ruts his hips up against Yunho’s thigh in search of friction. He breaks off the kiss with a moan, grinding his half hard cock against Yunho’s leg. </p>
<p>Panting, Yunho grinds back into his hip, grinning at the way the beta’s scent spikes and he arches his back off the bed. The beta turns his head to the side, mouth open in a silent moan. The two of them grind their hips together like horny teenagers. Yunho leans down to catch the beta’s lips in another kiss, hands moving closer to cup San’s face. San returns the kiss, lifting his head up to press closer to the alpha. </p>
<p>Yunho breaks the kiss, pulling away from San and holding back a small laugh when the beta lifts his hips up, still trying to grind into the alpha. San whines when he can’t find that friction, chest heaving as the alpha hushes him with reassurances whispered into his hair. He does this until San eventually calms down, his breaths evening out and his body going limp on the bed. </p>
<p>Licking his lips, the alpha pushes himself up onto his knees so he can stare down at the beta underneath him. His eyes trailing down the beta’s body with a dark gaze. He moves his hands from the bed to San’s shoulders before slowly running them down the beta’s body pausing over his nipples to rub his thumbs over them in a circular motion. San whimpers at the feeling, shivering and tossing his head back. Pressing his lips together to prevent a smile, Yunho presses down harder on the nubs, circling his fingers over the beta’s nipples and then pinching them through his shirt. With a moan, San twitches and reaches out to grip Yunho’s wrist, trying to pull him off. “You don’t like that?” </p>
<p>“It’s not that,” San says, gasping when the alpha’s fingers brush over his nipples again. The sensation combined with the friction of his shirt is too much. “They’re sensitive,” he whines, breathless and panting. </p>
<p>“Oh? So you do like it?” The alpha rubs over them one more time as if to prove a point, smiling at the way San squirms underneath him. </p>
<p>“Stop,” the beta moans. Yunho finally trails his hands lower, and San relaxes with a huff for only a moment because the alpha digs his hands underneath the beta’s shirt, trailing up the skin of his abdomen to once again play with his nipples. </p>
<p>San squeals, reaching down again to grab Yunho’s hands again. The alpha grabs his hands, bringing them together to hold him by the wrists before pinning them above the beta’s head. San heaves, his whole body flushing from the alpha’s actions. Although San had previously found the room surprisingly odorless when Yunho first brought him inside the air suddenly feels heavy with the alpha’s scent. It makes San’s head spin, and his pants feel uncomfortably tight. All he wants is for the alpha to strip him. </p>
<p>However, Yunho hesitates after pinning the beta down, staring down at San with a concerned expression. “Is this okay?” he asks. </p>
<p>San strains against the alpha’s grip, mildly disappointed when he easily lets him up, but he quickly uses the opportunity to pull his shirt off. He thinks this is an answer in itself, but the alpha just stares at him. Pressing his lips together, San reaches for the hem of the alpha’s shirt, tugging it up insistently, eventually pulling it off with Yunho’s help. “Yes,” he says as he pulls Yunho’s shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly to the floor. “This is good. Please, I want this.” </p>
<p>San pushes himself forward, pressing wet, noisy kisses along the alpha’s jawline. In this position he can really smell Yunho’s strong scent, and he rolls his hips forward in response—his body responding to the smell naturally. If he were an omega he would have no doubt been wet by now. As a beta his body’s response is nothing special. Betas don’t produce any kind of pheromones in response to an alpha or omega, nothing to appeal to them and heighten their state of arousal. </p>
<p>It’s an issue San’s come across a few times in his short dating history. Some of his past partners had expressed how he didn’t turn them on the same way an omega could. Then there had been that one dickhead who had gotten him half undressed and everything before telling San he couldn’t do it. He’d only been curious about what being with a beta would be like. He thought it wouldn’t be all that different from an omega. Plus he’d figured San’s face was cute enough that he could push through. Instead he’d given the beta’s shirt back to him and apologized before leaving. </p>
<p>That had been quite a blow for him. It was also the last time he ever tried to hook up with someone now that he thinks about it. Obviously not all alphas are like that, but San has learned to be cautious about it. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Yunho curses, pushing San down into the mattress. He buries his nose into the beta’s neck and breathes him in. “You smell so good.” </p>
<p>San bites his lip, digging his nails into the alpha’s back. “Please,” he begs Yunho, grinding his hips up into the alpha to make his point. </p>
<p>Yunho takes in San’s scent one more time before he pulls away. He makes quick work of the rest of the beta’s clothes, briefly leaving the beta on the bed to retrieve a bottle of lube. When he returns, he’s already shed his pants and is shimmying out of his underwear with one hand—the other clutching the bottle of lube. San’s mouth dries at the sight, and he can’t help but stare at the alpha’s hard cock as he approaches the beta still sprawled out on his bed. </p>
<p>He crawls over San, and the beta licks his lips before spreading his legs to make more room for Yunho. “You’ve done this before?” he asks, running his hands along San’s thighs. The beta shivers, bucking his hips because he wants Yunho to touch his erection. The alpha either doesn’t understand the message or purposefully ignores it because he continues massaging his fingers into San’s thigh, only taking one off to reach out and grab the lube again. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” San answers, licking his lips and pushing his hips up. “I can take an alpha.” </p>
<p>Yunho chuckles at his remark, popping open the cap of the bottle. He lightly smacks the beta on the thigh and says, “Turn over.” </p>
<p>With a grunt, San does as he’s asked, rolling onto his stomach and lifting his hips up. “Have you done this?” he shoots back. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yunho parrots his answer, squeezing out a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. “I’ve never been with a beta before though to be honest.” </p>
<p>San curls his hands into fists, looking down at Yunho’s sheets. For a moment he feels ashamed even though there’s no reason for it. Yunho didn’t even say anything offensive, but he can’t help the way his stomach tightens anxiously. If he were an omega, none of this would even be an issue. He wouldn’t need to worry about the way Yunho’s statement affected him, and he wouldn’t have to be so self conscious about the fact that the alpha had to go find a bottle of lube. </p>
<p>If Yunho thinks his silence is odd, he doesn’t say anything, pressing slick fingers against his hole. He jumps at the cold sensation, jerking forward before he relaxes. Yunho places his other hand on San’s back, holding him still. He just strokes his fingers over San, watching the beta shiver and moan, his body slowly relaxing into the touch. </p>
<p>Yunho leans down to press his lips against San’s hips. His dips his finger into San, pressing in through the initial resistance. The beta sucks in a sharp breath, willing himself to relax into the touch. Yunho pulls away just as quickly, fingers stroking over his hole in a circular motion. </p>
<p>“I’m not delicate,” San complains, pushing back against Yunho’s fingers. </p>
<p>“I don’t think you are,” Yunho says, applying pressure to San’s hole again. “I want you to talk to me.” </p>
<p>San knits his eyebrows together in confusion. “What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“Tell me what you like and what you don’t,” Yunho elaborates. “Tell me if you feel good or not. I’ve never been with a beta before, so I don’t—I’m not as familiar with your body.” </p>
<p>Presses his lips together, San pushes his hips down on Yunho’s fingers. “Well, to start, I’d like it if you’d put your fucking fingers in me.” </p>
<p>Yunho startles at his demand, blinking in shock before finally, <em> finally </em> slipping a finger inside. San arches his back and hisses at the feeling. It doesn’t hurt or anything, but it’s been a while since he felt this way. “It’s good,” he says when Yunho pauses, clearly waiting for a check-in. “Give me another.” The alpha hesitates before he slips in a second digit. San feels like the air is literally punched out of his lungs. </p>
<p>“Curl your fingers down,” he pants, resting his forehead against his arms. “I might not produce slick like an omega, but I still have all the anatomical features.” Yunho twists his wrist so he can curl his fingers as San requested. The beta gasps into his arms, wiggling his hips around as he tries to help guide Yunho. It takes a moment of the alpha pumping his fingers in and out slowly, rubbing against his walls, and San rocking back and forth, side to side, with his hips before Yunho’s fingers finally press against his prostate. </p>
<p>San moans, lifting his head up to echo the sound throughout the room. “There,” he says breathily, rolling his hips back down on the alpha’s fingers. “Right, there.” </p>
<p>Yunho pumps his fingers in and out of the beta, curling his fingers down each time to press against his prostate. San moans each time to vocalize his approval. Eventually he drops his head back down onto the mattress, snuggling into the sheets to get a good whiff of the alpha’s scent. Although he can smell Yunho’s musky scent, the sheets aren’t terribly saturated with the alpha’s scent, much to San’s disappointment. They still smell kind of new. So he turns his head to the side, lips parting as his nose is assaulted with the overwhelming smell of Yunho’s pheromones and the feel of his fingers pressing into his prostate. </p>
<p>Yunho pauses, pulling his fingers out completely before fucking back into the beta with three fingers. San’s drool pools onto the sheets below him, but he hardly pays the damp sheets any mind even as they cling to his cheeks. His focus is solely on the feel of the alpha’s long fingers fucking him, driving him wild with anticipation. He presses back with his hips to meet Yunho’s thrusts half way, the tip of his cock smacking against his stomach. </p>
<p>Yunho presses his fingers deep into San, pressing down hard on the fleshy bulb that drives the beta crazy. San mewls, rolling his hips and squealing when the alpha rubs his fingers over his prostate relentlessly. “Fuck,” San curses, lifting his hips up. His stomach tightens and his ass clenches, but before he can cum, Yunho pulls away, fingers slipping out of him. </p>
<p>Groaning quietly, the beta relaxes his tense muscles. Yunho runs his fingers down lower, over his perineum to cup his balls. San whimpers and jerks forward to escape the sensation. The alpha squeezes him, and San grinds his hips helplessly in response. </p>
<p>“You said you’ve messed around with alphas before, right?” Yunho asks. </p>
<p>“Yeah—” San’s answer breaks off into a gasp when Yunho pumps his shaft with his hand. He’s relentless, draping himself over the beta’s hips to get a better angle, pumping his cock with intent. San moans, fingers digging into the sheets, arching his back as he feels his orgasm approaching. His whole body seizes before Yunho pulls away, hand following away from the beta’s dick, and San cries out when the feeling of his impending orgasm recedes. </p>
<p>“Have you ever taken a knot before?” Yunho asks curiously, squeezing more lube onto his fingers. </p>
<p>San hums. “A couple of times,” he says, trying to recall. Most of the time, alphas wouldn’t knot him. To be fair, most of the time, San didn’t want them to, not because he didn’t want it, but because he was scared of allowing an alpha to do it. Omegas are built to handle a knot. Betas are not. It takes a lot more preparation and time and San usually doesn’t trust his partners. Yunho, though, San would like to take this alpha’s knot. </p>
<p>Yunho curls his hand around San’s waist, groaning as he slicks himself up with his other hand. When he deems himself wet enough, he slides his hand to the base of his cock, his knot already beginning to form from his arousal. Like his fingers before, Yunho teases the beta, rubbing the head of his cock over his hole at a leisure pace. More drool escapes from San’s parted lips. </p>
<p>“Are you going to knot me?” San asks. </p>
<p>Yunho grunts as he pushes the tip of his cock into San, briefly pausing before he finishes sheathing himself in the beta. Then he finally answers, “No. Not tonight.” San’s stomach flips at the answer, and he tries to clamp down on his disappointment. “Maybe another time,” Yunho adds, but San doesn’t hear him over his own thoughts, once again casting doubt on himself because of his status.</p>
<p>Then Yunho begins thrusting into him. The pace starts slow, both his hands coming around to grip the beta by the waist. He grinds into San, eyes trailing down the beta’s slim frame, admiring the naked expanse of skin in front of him. San groans, his thoughts temporarily leaving him as his mind blanks. All he can focus on is the feel of the alpha’s cock stuffing him full. </p>
<p>The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes through the room and in San’s ears. The beta turns his head to dig his teeth into the sheets now, biting back on his little mewls and whines of pleasure. Yunho’s hands move up from his waist, pressing into his ribcage before reaching around to tease at the beta’s nipples. San digs his teeth harder into the sheets, muffling the squeal he releases. </p>
<p>Grinning to himself, Yunho drops his hands to the mattress, planting them there so that he can lean over San’s body for better leverage. He also gets a better angle this way, nailing San’s prostate with each thrust. San continues to muffle his noises though. Yunho pauses, hips to San’s ass and his cock buried in the beta. “Hey,” he says, reaching out with one hand to play with the hairs at San’s nape. “I told you to talk to me.” </p>
<p>San pulls his mouth off the sheets, gasping when the alpha digs his fingers into his hair. “It feels good,” he praises. “Please. More. I need more.” </p>
<p>Satisfied, Yunho starts grinding his hips into San again, his pace quickly picking up until he’s fucking the beta in earnest, pounding into him. “Yes, yes, yes,” San pants with each thrust. His moans of pleasure morph into pained little cries as Yunho’s knot begins to swell more and more. It catches on the beta’s rim, the stretch becoming more painful with every thrust. </p>
<p>For a moment, San panics, heart pounding against his ribcage. He’s a beta. He can’t take an alpha knot. His body isn’t built for it, and Yunho definitely didn’t prep him enough. Yunho pulls out then, San whining at the loss. Yunho quickly rolls him over onto his back, placing his hands beneath San’s knees, spreading them apart. San squeaks, instinctively trying to close his legs, but the alpha’s hold is strong, keeping San open and on display for him.</p>
<p>Yunho once again eyes San, looking him over from head to toe. His stare stops on the beta’s hard cock. A bead of precum accumulates on the tip of his cock. Yunho tears his gaze away, looking back up to San’s face. “You really are pretty,” he says, tilting his head to admire the beta. </p>
<p>San’s face heats up, and he turns away from the alpha. Yunho scoots closer to the beta, lifting his hips up before grinding down on San. He presses their cocks together, rubbing them against each other. The beta cries out, arching his back and bucking his hips up to meet Yunho’s. They grind against each other like that, hips moving rhythmically against each other. San can feel the swell of the alpha’s cock rubbing against his own and he feels his abdomen tighten, heat pooling into his groin. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna cum,” San says, grabbing the alpha by the arms. Yunho only ruts his hips down harder in response. San throws his head back with a moan. He’s close. He’s so close. He just needs a little more, says as much to the alpha above him, nails digging into Yunho’s biceps. San feels warmth splatter over his cock and lower stomach, coating him. The beta lifts his head up to look down his body, and he feels suddenly light headed when he sees Yunho coming all over him. He realizes then that the warmth he felt is Yunho’s cum, and he loses it, releasing over himself. His cum mixes with the alpha’s, making a mess all over his abdomen. </p>
<p>“Shit,” he breathes out as he comes down from his high. Yunho releases his hold on the beta’s legs, and they immediately collapse onto the mattress, framing either side of the alpha’s body. They both stay where they are to catch their breaths. Yunho runs his fingers over San’s inner thighs, pressing his thumbs into the junction where his thighs meet his hips. The beta twitches at the action, a little too sensitive for the stimulus. </p>
<p>“Would you like to borrow my shower before you sleep?” Yunho asks him after he calms his breathing.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When San comes back into the room, towel drying his hair, Yunho is lounging on the bed in a pair of sweatpants and scrolling through his phone. He looks over to the beta when he comes back, immediately dropping his phone to the side. The alpha scrambles off the bed, walking up to San who’s standing in the middle of his room, stark naked with a towel laying limply over his head. </p>
<p>“Do you have a shirt I could borrow?” he asks. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Yunho rushes over to his dresser, digging through the drawer in search of something for San to wear. The beta takes that moment to look around Yunho’s bedroom. The strong scent that once permeated the room has calmed down somewhat, only a bit of it lingering. The scent is faint, like it’s not yet sunk into the space. There are a couple of boxes in the corner of the room as well. “I just moved.” </p>
<p>San jumps, turning to face the alpha who offers up a shirt and clean pair of underwear for him. He smiles, accepting the clothes Yunho gives him. “Thanks,” he says. Yunho walks back to the bed, collapsing onto it as San slips into the makeshift pajamas. “Did you move that recently or are you just being lazy about it?” he teases. </p>
<p>“A little bit of both,” Yunho admits, running his fingers through his hair and messing up his locks. San pulls the shirt over his head, and Yunho can’t help but stare at him. The shirt hangs loose and long on the beta’s lithe frame, the hem of it just barely covering the underwear Yunho loaned him. The alpha licks his lips at the sight. </p>
<p>After slipping into the clothes, San walks over to the bed, hesitating for a second until Yunho reaches a hand out for him. The beta lifts his hand up, then pauses, before ultimately placing it in Yunho’s. The alpha closes his hand around San’s, pulling him onto the bed. </p>
<p>“You’re okay with this?” San asks even as the alpha pulls him down and pulls him in close to spoon him. </p>
<p>Yunho hums his affirmative, holding the beta tight. “I like cuddling,” he mumbles into San’s shoulder. “Unless you’d rather head home.” </p>
<p>“No,” San responds quickly, reaching up to cover Yunho’s hand with his own. He doesn’t know exactly where things stand at the moment, but the alpha’s scent is currently blanketing him, and he likes it. He strokes his fingers over Yunho’s knuckles. “You said you’ve never been with a beta, right?” Yunho makes a noise of agreement, nosing along San’s neck as he does. The beta shivers at the action, pressing back into Yunho’s body in search of warmth. “How...is it?” he asks curiously. </p>
<p>“What? Being with a beta?” the alpha asks. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” San looks down at their hands, his fingers still running over Yunho’s knuckles. It’s a morbid curiosity that drives him to ask. The need to know if he can measure up to an omega.</p>
<p>“It’s not anything different,” Yunho says, lips moving against the skin at the base of San’s neck. The beta’s breath catches, and he stops stroking his finger along Yunho’s knuckles. The statement isn’t really offensive. It’s honestly rather neutral, and Yunho doesn’t sound like he’s trying to be mean in any way. Nevertheless, San’s pride stings with humiliation at the answer. San doesn’t even know what else he expects. Of course it’s nothing special. He’s a beta. There’s nothing particularly exciting about having sex with a beta, so why is he shocked? </p>
<p>He digs his teeth into his bottom lip. “Isn’t it kind of odd, though?” he goads against his better judgement. “You’ve only been with omegas before then, right? I mean, we’re different.” And by that he means that omegas are better, sexier. Everyone thinks so—even San. </p>
<p>“Been with omegas is not exactly the right way to put it,” Yunho tells him vaguely. “And, I don’t know, I don’t really put that much weight on someone’s status. I thought you were cute. And you smell so good.” San’s pride is somewhat soothed by his words, but he can’t help but cling to the first part of Yunho’s statement. What did he mean by that? </p>
<p>Another question has been bothering him too. San tightens his fingers over Yunho’s hand. “Hey, how come you didn’t knot me?” he asks into the room. Yunho shifts, making a humming noise. San can tell that he’s tired, probably on the verge of falling asleep, and the hum is an acknowledgement that he heard. “You asked me if I’ve ever been knotted before. I thought you asked because you wanted to.”</p>
<p>“I did,” Yunho mumbles, pressing his hands into the beta’s stomach. “It would have been a lot more work though.” </p>
<p>San bites the inside of his cheek, patting his hand against Yunho’s. Right. That’s true, it would have been a lot more work to prepare him because San’s body wasn’t built to handle it. He says nothing in response—doesn’t have the words for them anyways—and he doesn’t have to because Yunho’s breaths even out against the back of his neck. He fell asleep.  </p>
<p>Licking his lips, San tries to release the tension in his body. Slowly his eyes slip shut, and he tries to do the same. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When San wakes up it’s because of the sunlight shining directly in his face. With a groan, he blinks his eyes open and squints. Yunho’s arms are still wrapped around him, albeit his hold is much looser. San lies in his hold for a moment, head lolling to the side as he tries to look at the alpha behind him. Yunho is still asleep, forehead pressed to the beta’s nape. </p>
<p>With a sigh, San figures he should get up. Reaching down to Yunho’s hands, he carefully pries the alpha’s fingers apart. His arms fall away from San’s waist, and the beta is able to slip out of the bed. Standing up, he lifts his arms above his head, arching his back as he stretches out his tired muscles. He turns back to the bed, looking down at the alpha still deep in his slumber. San bites down on his lips, but it doesn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face. Yunho looks cute all curled up in sleep. </p>
<p>San tears his gaze away from the alpha, looking down at the floor to scour for his belongings. He bends down, picking up his pants and shirt. His phone falls out of his pants pocket, hitting the floor with a dull thud. San bends down to pick that up too. He sees a few messages from Wooyoung, asking him if he’s okay. If he’s having a good time. The beta rolls his eyes, turning off his lock screen. He changes into his clothes from last night, pulling off Yunho’s shirt to slip into his own. He hesitates with the pants for a second, staring at the pair of dirty underwear in his hands. He feels bad about it, but he thinks he’ll just have to borrow the alpha’s underwear for now, and he pulls on his jeans, stuffing his underwear into his pocket. </p>
<p>Once he’s dressed, he turns back to Yunho, fingers clenching and unclenching as he debates whether or not he should try and wake Yunho up. He reaches out hesitantly, prodding the alpha on the shoulder. Yunho huffs, lips moving in a silent mumble. San quickly pulls away from him, holding his hands close to his chest as he eyes Yunho. He’s clearly deep in sleep, and San decides maybe he should leave the alpha alone. </p>
<p>Fiddling with his phone, San stares at the sleeping alpha for a brief moment before he forces himself to turn away. He passes by Yunho’s desk on his way out, pausing to eye the items on the desk. There’s a notebook there, surrounded by a messy pile of papers. San pauses to think before slowly approaching the desk. He reaches out for the notebook, fingers brushing over the cover of the notebook. </p>
<p>He presses down on the cover and scans the desk for a pen. He wonders if he should leave a note for the alpha. He spots a pen underneath one of the loose papers, and he reaches for it, fingers curling over the pen as he contemplates what to write. A part of him is hopeful of his prospects with the alpha. Yunho has been like no alpha San has ever encountered before. He said he found San cute, and he’d complimented his beta scent. It also helped that Yunho is quite attractive himself, with a scent that San enjoys. Maybe he doesn’t drool over it like the first time he caught Seonghwa’s, but it’s a nice alpha scent, and the whole point had been to meet someone new anyways. </p>
<p>San glances over his shoulder, watching the alpha pull one of his pillows close, hugging it to his chest with a sleepy mumble. He rolls the pen around in his hand and looks back at the notebook in front of him. He should probably leave a note. Thank Yunho for last night and leave his number if the alpha wants to contact him again. Before he can put pen to paper though, the doubt kicks in. </p>
<p>Yunho had said plenty of nice things about him, and, although he hadn’t said anything mean, San immediately latches onto the way he spoke about betas. Yunho said he didn’t care about San’s status, that it played no role in his decision to approach San. But then he also said having sex with a beta wasn’t anything special. He told San he hadn’t knotted him because it was too much work. </p>
<p>San runs his tongue along his bottom lip before he bites into it. He taps the pen against the notebook cover a few times, thinking it over. Ultimately he drops the pen and walks away from the desk. Yunho is perfect in a lot of ways, but, unfortunately, San can’t match him with that. He simply can’t as a beta, so he ducks his head down and hurries out of the room. </p>
<p>It was nice for that one night, but San has long since learned his lesson. He doesn’t stand a chance with an alpha, so why try? </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>San can’t help but stare at the clock on his computer, twirling a pen around in his hand as he waits for five o’clock to roll around so he can finally go home. His phone vibrates on his desk with four minutes left to go. San flips through his tabs, trying to keep up the appearance of working as he furtively glances around the office to make sure no one nosy is watching him. He reaches out to pick up his phone, pressing his lips together when he sees Seonghwa’s name on the notification. </p>
<p>The alpha’s been keeping frequent contact with him. It’s only natural, the wedding is coming up and he wants to keep San in the loop. The beta appreciates, of course, but he does have to forcefully crush the flare of bitterness that rises up every time he sees Seonghwa. He does the same now, checking his message with a forced smile. </p>
<p><b>[ 4:56 ]</b> <b><br/></b> <em> Hey, we’re having dinner this weekend. Hongjoong’s friend recently came back from overseas. We want all our close friends to meet </em>. </p>
<p>San clicks on the end of his pen repeatedly, reading over the message more than once. He doesn’t <em> really </em> want to go, but he should. He consoles himself that at least Yeosang will be there even if he has to endure Hongjoong and his friends. Before he can type out an acknowledgement, Seonghwa sends him another text. </p>
<p><b>[ 4:56 ]</b> <b><br/></b> <em> Btw, have you found a date for the wedding yet? </em> </p>
<p>San bites his thumb. He promised Seonghwa that he would. The alpha has been pestering him about his personal life lately, maybe worried about the beta now that he’s tying the knot. San had told him not to worry and promised he would be able to find someone to bring to the wedding. At the time it had seemed like an easy enough goal to accomplish, but lately the beta’s had his doubts. </p>
<p><b>[ 4:57 ]</b><b><br/></b><em>Yes!</em> <em>To both of those</em>.</p>
<p>It’s a lie, of course. San hasn’t found anyone. He hasn’t even talked to anyone new since Yunho, the alpha he met at the bar a week ago. Still he figures it’s enough to lie and get Seonghwa off his back. He can always just find someone random to go with him. Maybe Wooyoung. Seonghwa knows him, of course, but he can just say it’s a platonic thing. Seonghwa never specified that it had to be more than that anyways. </p>
<p>The clock hits five, and San rushes to pack his bags and leave the office. His phone vibrates again in the pocket of his work slacks, but San doesn’t reach for it until he’s out of the building.</p>
<p><b>[ 5:00 ]</b> <b><br/></b> <em> Great! Bring him. </em></p>
<p>The beta almost trips over his own feet. Fuck, maybe he just dug his own grave. </p>
<p><b>[ 5:04 ]</b> <b><br/></b> <em> No, no! He’s busy that day, and anyways this is for close friends only! </em></p>
<p>Seonghwa expresses his dissatisfaction but otherwise drops the issue. San clutches his phone to his chest, sighing in relief. His respite only lasts for a second though because he’s quickly reminded of the fact that he definitely needs to find someone to be his date to a wedding now. Groaning, San smacks his phone against his forehead once, twice, thrice. God, what does he do now? He holds his phone up, searching through his contacts.  </p>
<p>“Hello?” Wooyoung sings through the phone when he picks up. Then he pauses before asking, “Do you need to come over again?” </p>
<p>“Uh, no. I have a favor to ask you,” San says. </p>
<p>Wooyoung is silent for a moment, but San doesn’t doubt that the omega will be there for him. “What’s in it for me?”</p>
<p>“Free wedding cake,” San answers without missing a beat. </p>
<p>“Deal,” Wooyoung says as soon as the words are out of his mouth. “Let me know the details.” </p>
<p>“Only if I need you,” San clarifies, but the corners of his lips twitch up. He knew he could count on Wooyoung. “If I can’t find a date for the wedding I’ll need you to be there for me.” </p>
<p>“I won’t be there for you,” Wooyoung tells him. “I’ll be there for the sweet, free wedding cake.” </p>
<p>San rolls his eyes. “Send Jongho my love,” he teases. </p>
<p>“What about <em> me</em>—” But the beta hangs up on him before Wooyoung can finish his complaint. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>That weekend San and Yeosang head to the restaurant together, arms linked together. They must look like a couple because a few passersby eye them on the way, but really it’s because San didn’t know how to tie his tie. Yeosang had to run over to his apartment to help make sure the beta looked decent for the dinner tonight. </p>
<p>They’re not the first ones who arrive, Seonghwa is already there with Hongjoong. The alpha playing with the omega’s hair. San’s smile fades a little when he spots the two of them, but his heart doesn’t twist up the way it used to. It hurts still, seeing the alpha with his mate, but it feels more bearable than it used to. Yeosang elbows him discreetly, glancing up at the beta curiously. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” San whispers with a shake of his head. “I’m fine. Promise.” </p>
<p>Seonghwa spots them then, waving the two of them over. Yeosang pulls on San’s arm, dragging the beta closer. The alpha pulls each of them into a hug, Yeosang first and then San. The beta’s nose twitches when he catches a strong whiff of Seonghwa’s scent. It’s still as attractive as always, but the beta can’t help but compare it to Yunho’s scent. Seonghwa’s is much stronger and more unique—pungent. Yunho’s had seemed a lot milder in comparison. San furrows his eyebrows as he pulls away from his friend. He suddenly misses Yunho’s scent. </p>
<p>Hongjoong approaches them next, tilting his head in acknowledgement. Yeosang approaches him for a hug, the two omegas embracing each other affectionately. San fiddles with his tie, staring at the end of it when they pull apart, and Hongjoong turns his attention to the beta. They’re not close although it’s not for a lack of trying on Hongjoong’s part. San has to admit that. </p>
<p>Yeosang and Seonghwa both look at him, and the beta fidgets under their combined scrutiny. Finally he bows his head to the omega respectfully, arms limp at his sides. Hongjoong takes the invitation, wrapping his arms around the beta, patting him affectionately on the head twice. The hug is brief, but it’s enough for his scent to wash over the beta’s senses. When the omega pulls away from him, San reaches up to rub his nose, pretending to scratch an itch. Seonghwa’s scent is completely washed out by Hongjoong’s. </p>
<p>“I guess we’re a little early for once,” San says with a smile as he checks the time on his watch. They are, in fact, ten minutes late. </p>
<p>Yeosang pinches the beta on the back of his neck. “We might have actually been on time if you learned how to dress yourself,” he scolds. </p>
<p>San pouts. “Don’t phrase it like that.” He fiddles with his tie. “It was just this.” </p>
<p>Hongjoong laughs at them. “Don’t worry about it,” he waves them off. “My friends still aren’t here anyways.”</p>
<p>The hostess comes by to show them to their table, apologizing for the wait. She seats them all down and asks if they’d like to wait for the rest of the party, eyeing the empty seats next to Hongjoong. The omega smiles and nods his head, fingers tracing over the menu. Yeosang moves from his own seat to slide into the empty one next to Hongjoong, citing that he feels bad when San shoots him a look. </p>
<p>It’s another five minutes before another omega shows up. San almost mistakes him for an alpha until he catches the taller man’s scent and the way he practically melts into Hongjoong’s embrace when the elder stands up to greet him. “This is Mingi,” Seonghwa introduces the omega to his two friends. </p>
<p>San’s heard Seonghwa mention him before, though they’ve never met. He tilts his head politely when Mingi slides by him to take a seat next to Yeosang. The two omegas greet each other while Hongjoong eyes the last empty chair with a shake of his head. </p>
<p>“Jetlag?” Seonghwa suggests to his mate. </p>
<p>“No. It’s been almost two weeks now. He’s just terrible at keeping track of time.” Hongjoong fishes his phone out of his pocket, presumably to text their missing companion. </p>
<p>Only a few more minutes pass before their last guest arrives, apologizing profusely as he bows to the table. San is casually flipping through the menu at this point though he looks up to eye Hongjoong’s friend. His jaw goes slack, and the menu nearly falls out of his hands when he catches sight of a familiar alpha talking to Hongjoong. Yunho says something to the omega, smiling sheepishly when the omega smacks him on the arm a couple of times. Hongjoong motions to the last empty chair next to San, and the beta ducks his head behind the menu. </p>
<p>It’s a split second too late, however, because when San casts a curious glance towards the alpha, Yunho is looking right at him, recognition clear in his expression. Fantastic. The alpha hesitates before walking around the table towards San, and the beta sinks into his chair. </p>
<p>When Yunho passes behind him his scent fills San’s nose, and a flare of arousal shoots through the beta’s spine. He quickly clamps down on the feeling, but Yunho pauses in the middle of draping his coat over the back of his chair, eyes trailing over to San. The beta stares stubbornly at his menu although he worries that Yunho actually picked up on that minor change in his scent. That would be bad. It would be <em> embarrassing</em>. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Yunho greets him when he slides into the seat next to San. The beta returns the greeting with a smile. </p>
<p>“Yunho is my childhood friend,” Hongjoong says as he motions to the alpha. “We were neighbors, but he went overseas for university, then he stayed for an internship.” </p>
<p>“I came back,” Yunho defends himself, smiling at the face Hongjoong makes at him. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you.” Seonghwa leans forward over the table, reaching across San to hold a hand out to Yunho. The beta leans back into his seat, staring as the two alphas exchange their greetings. Yeosang also reaches across the table to introduce himself. San sits in his seat quietly, peering up at Yunho when the alpha looks down at him. What do they do? Pretend this is their first time meeting or give away that they’re already acquainted with each other? </p>
<p>Yunho tilts his head when San returns his stare. Then his eyes trail over to Seonghwa before he looks back to the beta. There’s a clear question in his expression, and San averts his gaze in shame. Oh, right. He did tell Yunho about his old crush getting married. That’s why he was at the bar, determined to drink his way into a stupor. </p>
<p>“Nice to see you,” Yunho finally says to him. He doesn’t say again, and his greeting seems ambiguous enough. </p>
<p>San smiles at him. “You too.” </p>
<p>Although he may be smiling, internally San is screeching. What the hell is he supposed to do in this situation? This dinner is for Seonghwa and Hongjoong, so they can introduce their close wedding parties to each other. And yet the beta is sitting here, panic stricken because a one-night stand from literally just a week ago is now sitting next to him because he’s <em> also part of the wedding</em>. The panic must show on his expression because Yeosang shoots him a concerned expression when he catches the omega’s gaze. San forces himself to relax—a nigh impossible task considering he’s currently sitting between what might possibly be his two favorite alpha scents in existence.</p>
<p>He thinks he manages it for the most part. Dinner proceeds normally now that everyone is present. San actually learns more about Hongjoong over the course of this meal than he has over the past few years because he’s hyper focused on <em> anything </em> that isn’t either of the alphas boxing him in. </p>
<p>“San!” The beta blinks at his best friend when Yeosang waves a hand in front of him and calls his name. The omega points to the seat next to him, so San turns his head to look at Seonghwa. </p>
<p>The alpha looks at him oddly. “Are you okay?” Seonghwa asks him. </p>
<p>“Fine,” San says. “Why do you ask?” </p>
<p>“I’ve been calling your name. You weren’t responding.” San notices Seonghwa’s fingers on his arm, and he nearly jumps out of his skin. </p>
<p>“Did you need something?” the beta asks. </p>
<p>“I was asking about your date,” Seonghwa tells him. </p>
<p>San frowns. “Date?” he repeats. “What date? I haven’t been on a date since—I don’t know when.” </p>
<p>Seonghwa stares at him. “I meant your date to the wedding,” the alpha clarifies. </p>
<p>“Oh!” San taps his foot against the ground. Right, he did tell Seonghwa that he found one. </p>
<p>“You found a date?” Yeosang slips into the conversation then. It’s both a blessing and a curse because it gives San a second to try and come up with something, but it also means that Yeosang will ask about it now too. </p>
<p>“I did,” the beta says, trying not to grit his teeth. “I promised Seonghwa that I would.” </p>
<p>“I worry about you,” the alpha says. </p>
<p>“You should worry about Yeosang instead,” San argues. This is working. This is totally working. He can keep them from talking about his imaginary date. “He hasn’t dated anyone. Ever. Shouldn’t he also be required to bring someone?” </p>
<p>Seonghwa sighs. “It’s not a requirement,” he stresses. “I would just like it if you brought someone with you.” </p>
<p>“Well <em> I </em> am. What about Yeosang?” the beta persists, pointing at the omega.</p>
<p>Yeosang reaches out and swats at San’s hand. “Stop trying to change the subject. We’re talking about <em> you </em> right now.” </p>
<p>San quiets down at that, tongue pressing against the inside of his cheek as he looks between his two friends. He catches Hongjoong’s gaze too, the omega seemingly interested in the current subject too. San feels unreasonably humiliated. “Uh, well—” He clears his throat. Alright, maybe he should just throw in the towel and claim that he’s going with Wooyoung. His best friend already agreed to go with him if he has to. It won’t satisfy Seonghwa, who undoubtedly is hoping he’s actually met someone, but what else can he do when he’s been backed into a corner like this? </p>
<p>“We’re going together,” Yunho volunteers. </p>
<p>San’s voice dies in his throat, and he turns to stare at the alpha. Yunho just smiles at him. Yeosang and Seonghwa both seem confused by the claim. Hongjoong stares at his friend, but San can’t determine what kind of expression he’s wearing. </p>
<p>“You guys know each other?” Yeosang asks. </p>
<p>“Well, we just met recently,” Yunho clarifies, looking down at the beta. “About a week or so now, but we agreed to go to the wedding together.” San nods his head along to the alpha’s words, pretending as if this isn’t the first time he’s hearing them himself. </p>
<p>Seonghwa leans in close to the beta. “I thought you said your date was busy tonight.” </p>
<p>“I thought he was,” San lies. “I didn’t realize we were talking about the same event.” </p>
<p>Seonghwa nods his head, lips forming into an ‘o’ like he understands. San presses his tongue to the back of his teeth. When he thinks about it, what he said makes absolutely no sense, but Seonghwa doesn’t interrogate him on the issue which he counts as a victory. Hongjoong does narrow his eye at the explanation, gaze looking between San and Yunho. Whatever he’s thinking, though, he keeps to himself. </p>
<p>For the rest of the night, San’s attention is completely absorbed by Yunho. He barely even registers Seonghwa’s scent on his other side anymore, hyper aware of every minute change in Yunho’s scent. He can’t quite discern what each of those changes mean, but he’s aware. With that though, comes four pairs of curious gazes that San doesn’t know how to deal with. Seonghwa tried to ask him about how they met earlier, but San had brushed him off with the excuse that tonight is about him and Hongjoong. They could talk about it later. </p>
<p>Still, that left the problem of “later.” San pokes Yunho on the arm when the waitress comes by with their check. “I need to use the restroom,” he says when the alpha looks down at him. Yunho scoots out of his seat to give San room to escape. The beta thanks him quietly as he scurries off towards the restroom. Yunho looks down at his empty seat before he follows after the beta. </p>
<p>San doesn’t notice the alpha’s presence until he’s washing his hands and glances in the mirror, spying the alpha by the door. “You scared me,” the beta says, releasing the breath he’d been holding. He turns the water off with the back of his hand before shaking them to flick off excess water. “Did you also need to go?” </p>
<p>Yunho pushes himself away from the wall to approach the beta. “No. I wanted to talk.” </p>
<p>San freezes in the middle of wiping his hands, staring at the half crinkled paper towel in his hand. “Oh. Ah, thanks for helping me out back there,” he says with a nervous chuckle. And apparently agreeing to be my date for the wedding, he withholds from saying. </p>
<p>The alpha stuffs his hands into his pants pocket, stopping in front of San. “You’re welcome,” he returns, “but that’s not what I wanted to talk about.” </p>
<p>Swallowing thickly, San leans back against the sink counter. This didn’t bode well for him. The two of them only had a limited number of topics to discuss after all. “Okay, then what?” the beta asks. </p>
<p>Yunho bends at the waist, leaning into the beta’s personal space. “You didn’t leave a note or your number,” the alpha says. </p>
<p>Oh. San parts his lips, a response on the tip of his tongue, but he can’t get the words out. </p>
<p>“I was disappointed,” Yunho admits. </p>
<p>Crumpling the paper towels up in his hand, San lowers his gaze. “You...wanted to hear from me again?” </p>
<p>“You didn’t want to contact me again?” Yunho challenges. </p>
<p>The beta tosses his crumpled up and damp paper towel into the trash. “I figured you wouldn’t want to see me again,” he answers truthfully. </p>
<p>“Why?” Yunho asks. Shrugging, San mumbles a non-answer underneath his breath, hoping it somehow satisfies Yunho. It doesn’t. “Excuse me?” he asks, not understanding San at all. </p>
<p>The beta sighs, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling. “Because I’m a beta you picked up at a bar,” San elaborates. “I figured it was just kind of an unspoken thing. I thought about it, but given the circumstances, I just figured…” He peeks over to Yunho, trying to gauge the alpha’s reaction. </p>
<p>“I mean, it’s true that we met at a bar, but I didn’t think—” Yunho pauses, cupping his chin with one hand as he considers San’s words. “I guess I could have been more direct about it,” he admits quietly, almost talking to himself more than he’s talking to San. The beta watches him curiously while Yunho appears to have a conversation with himself. “The point is,” the alpha finally addresses him again, turning to face the beta, “I thought we could keep in contact.” </p>
<p>San shifts his weight from foot to foot but doesn’t say anything. “So, you want to exchange numbers?” he asks slowly. </p>
<p>The alpha nods his head, making a little humming noise. San’s stomach flutters and his heart rate picks up at Yunho’s actions. What is he supposed to say to that? He isn’t sure, so he doesn’t say anything, chewing on his lip instead. When the alpha figures he gave San enough time he holds a hand out to the beta, palm up. </p>
<p>San stares at the offered hand for a solid minute before he hesitantly lifts his own hand to place on top of Yunho’s. The alpha stares at their hands before he bursts into a small laugh. San jumps at the noise, pulling his hand back. “I wanted your phone, but that was cute.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” San shrinks away from the alpha, hiding his face behind his hand in embarrassment. With his other hand he reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone. He can’t even look at Yunho when he offers the phone to the alpha. Yunho giggles again as he takes the phone, adding his contact to San’s phone. “Call me sometime,” he tells the beta as he slides the phone back into the smaller man’s hand. “We should probably get to know each other if I’m going to be your date.” </p>
<p>San takes his phone with a little bow of his head. He traces his phone case with his finger before pocketing the device. Figuring that they must be done here, San moves to leave the restroom, but Yunho holds out a hand to stop him. “Hey, one other thing,” he says when San turns his gaze up to him. “That alpha, Seonghwa, is he…” San accidentally bites into his tongue, whimpering at the pain. “When we met you said your old crush was getting married.”  </p>
<p>Sighing, San curls his fingers into fists. “Yeah, that’s him,” he says, confirming what he knows Yunho is about to ask. </p>
<p>“I didn’t realize you were so close to him,” Yunho notes. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>San shrugs it off. “Yeah,” he answers, pausing when the response leaves his mouth. It’s not really true—San still has plenty of issues he needs to work through—but it’s not a lie either, and that is certainly a new feeling. “He met a very good omega, and I’m happy for him. He’s my best friend.” </p>
<p>Yunho regards him for a moment before nodding his head. His arm falls away from the beta, and the two of them return to the dining room to take their seats.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After the check is paid for, and they’re all gathering their belongings, Yeosang comes up to the beta. He grabs San by the arm, eyes darting between him and Yunho. “You’re spilling everything on the way back,” he hisses to his friend. San laughs nervously, trying to yank his arm from the omega’s grip, but Yeosang holds onto him tightly. </p>
<p>Worst still, Yunho approaches him then, offering Yeosang a polite smile before he focuses his attention on San. “I’ll walk you home,” he tells the beta. </p>
<p>Yeosang’s jaw drops, and San sputters at his claim, but before he can protest, Hongjoong’s other omega friend, Mingi, comes to ask Yunho something, pulling the alpha away. Yeosang’s nails dig into San’s arms so hard that the beta can feel it through his jacket and he winces. “You literally haven’t said anything about him,” the omega says through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>“It’s...complicated,” San dismisses. “We’re not, like, a thing or anything. I didn’t want to say anything.” </p>
<p>“You’re going to Seonghwa’s wedding together though,” Yeosang points out. </p>
<p>“Yeah, but we’re not <em> dating</em>.” San reaches up to pry Yeosang’s hand from his arm. “Going to the wedding together is just a courtesy thing.” </p>
<p>Yeosang looks suspicious, but he thankfully stops asking questions. Of course, the lack of onslaught of questions means there’s nothing to distract San when his eyes inevitably trail over to Yunho. The alpha and the omega press close together, and Yunho smiles at something he says. San frowns when a flare of jealousy suddenly erupts in his gut. It’s an ugly feeling he’s become all too accustomed too, but he refuses to let it dictate him this time. </p>
<p>Yunho seems awfully close to the omega, but they’re friends. Of course they’re close. San is friends with a couple of omegas himself. There’s nothing inherently telling about that—other than the fact that Yunho is an alpha while San is a beta. No, he’s not going to think about it. Besides, they can’t be a thing, the beta reasons with himself as he eyes Yunho and Mingi enviously. If they were, Yunho wouldn’t have asked for his number, or volunteered to be his date, or sleep with the beta. Yeah, so there’s definitely not anything going on between the two of them. There can’t be. </p>
<p>Mingi wraps his arms around the alpha then, and San turns to Yeosang. “Let’s go,” he says to the omega, unable to look at the two of them any longer. </p>
<p>Yeosang stares at him. “I thought Yunho was going to walk you home,” he points out. </p>
<p>“Well, he’s clearly busy, and it’s kind of late. We should go.” He nudges the omega on the arm, silently begging him to just go along with the beta for once. </p>
<p>Yeosang seems uncertain, remaining unmoving for a moment before his resolve crumbles underneath San’s pouty expression. “Fine, but we have to at least say goodbye to Hongjoong and Seonghwa first.” It’s an extra step, but San doesn’t fight it. He wouldn’t win anyways. </p>
<p>They hug the couple goodbye, San insisting that he’s really tired and needs to go home when Seonghwa tries to convince him to hang around a little longer. Socialize. San is the only beta in the group. He doesn’t <em> want </em> to socialize. He wants to go home, curl up in bed, and try to forget the nightmare he’s been living in for the past ten years since he found out he was a beta. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, their noisy departure catches Yunho and Mingi’s attention, and the pair make their way over to say their farewells as well. It’s actually the perfect opportunity for a stealthy escape which San attempts to take advantage of, tugging on Yeosang’s arm to lead him away. Yeosang, however, opens his big, fat mouth to ask, “Excuse me, are you walking him home still, Yunho?” </p>
<p>So much for stealth. </p>
<p>The alpha looks over when he’s addressed and nods his head. “Yes, I will,” he answers. </p>
<p>“Great. I kind of live out of the way,” Yeosang says with the smile. San sneers at him. What an absolute lie. Yeosang’s apartment is basically on the way to San’s. It’s not out of the way <em> at all</em>. Seonghwa and Yeosang exchange a look though, and, yeah, they’re definitely conspiring against him. </p>
<p>Hongjoong reaches out to place his hand on Yunho’s arm when the alpha excuses himself. San watches the way Yunho leans down to hear what the omega has to say. He can’t hear what they’re saying, but he watches the way Hongjoong’s lips move, whispering something into the alpha’s ear. When he’s done, he casts a look at San that has the beta shrinking away while Yunho laughs, straightening up. “I’ll tell you,” he promises his omega friend. “Text me later this week, okay?” Hongjoong nods his head with a smile before waving Yunho off as the alpha approaches him.  </p>
<p>“What was that about?” San asks nervously. Yunho shakes his head, placing a hand on the beta’s shoulder as he guides him to turn around. Yeosang scrambles back a few steps, giving the pair space to walk by. San shoots his friend a helpless look, but Yeosang seems much more interested in Yunho, staring at the alpha with thinly veiled intrigue. The beta’s gaze then travels to Seonghwa, but the alpha only tilts his head, eyes darting between San and Yunho. </p>
<p>Great. </p>
<p>He knows his phone is about to blow up with questions when he gets home. San doesn’t have time to think about that though because Yunho’s hand travels down the length of his arm. He hesitantly wraps his fingers around San’s wrist before he apparently throws caution to the wind by moving further down to thread their fingers together. San startles at the action, turning his gaze down to their hands before looking at the alpha in alarm. </p>
<p>“Lead the way,” Yunho tells him with a smile. </p>
<p>San stares at him before turning his head to look over his shoulder. Yeosang moved over to stand by Seonghwa’s side, probably to get a ride home from the couple. They’re waving off Hongjoong’s other friend, Mingi, who heads in the opposite direction. “Shouldn’t you walk him home?” he asks. </p>
<p>“Who?” Yunho turns his head to follow the beta’s gaze. “Mingi? Why?” </p>
<p>San blinks at his blasé attitude. “What do you mean why? Isn’t your friend an omega?” </p>
<p>The alpha shrugs off the question, his thumb stroking over San’s. “He can take care of himself,” he argues. </p>
<p>“Um,” San stammers. He’s sure the tips of his ears must be red because they feel like they’re aflame. His palms become clammy, and San attempts to pull his hand from Yunho’s. He doesn’t want the alpha to feel just how sweaty his palm is becoming. </p>
<p>“Jealous?” Yunho asks him, looking down at him. He raises one eyebrow curiously. “Why?” </p>
<p>“Says who?” San shoots back defensively. </p>
<p>The alpha lifts his free hand up to rub at his nose. “I can smell it,” he says. </p>
<p>Once again, San is at a loss of words, left a flustered mess by how easily Yunho seems to be able to pick up on the nuances of his scents. “How are you doing that?” he asks, shoving their linked hands into the alpha’s side. </p>
<p>“Doing what?” </p>
<p>San regards the alpha with suspicion. “How are you just picking up on my scent like that?” </p>
<p>Yunho hums as he thinks about the question. San tries to pull away from Yunho’s grip again, but the alpha keeps a tight hold on him. “I don’t know. Your scent is surprisingly dynamic,” he finally says when he’s done thinking it over. San frowns, unsure of what that means. “Like that,” Yunho tells him. “You’re really expressive too. It helps.” </p>
<p>The beta sputters. “I’m not expressive,” he denies. “<em> You’re </em> invasive.” </p>
<p>Yunho looks affronted. “I’m not invasive! I’m hardly in your personal space.” </p>
<p>“Well, quit smelling me!” </p>
<p>“I can’t help it. Stop being so expressive if you don’t want me to smell it.” </p>
<p>“I’m not!” the beta insists. </p>
<p>Yunho waits until they turn the corner of the block before he stops, pulling the beta back by their linked hands when he continues walking. San yelps, stumbling back into the alpha with a grunt. He’s immediately hit with that musky scent he still can’t place. It smells like a nice, expensive cologne—nothing like the cheap stuff San used to desperately use in highschool to mask his scent. Those never helped. </p>
<p>He jerks away from the alpha, sniffling when the fresh air mixes in with Yunho’s scent. His head spins. “I smelled it, you know,” the alpha says quietly to him, leaning down into San’s personal space. The beta quickly orients himself before his gaze snaps up to Yunho. “Since you left before I woke up that night, I figured that was it. You didn’t leave a note or number or anything. I figured you were just looking to forget about that alpha you mentioned.” </p>
<p>San swallows thickly. Yunho’s assessment isn’t really wrong, but the beta feels the guilt like a heavy weight in his stomach. </p>
<p>“I smelled it when I walked by you, though. Your arousal.” Yunho’s eyes briefly glance down while San’s stomach twists, a wave of shame washing over him. Damn, so Yunho had picked up on that change in scent after all. Worst still, San practically feels the way his scent spikes at the alpha’s words the same way it had back at the restaurant. “You’re interested,” the alpha notes with a gleam in his eyes. </p>
<p>San finally pulls out of the alpha’s grip successfully, holding his clenched hands to his chest as he eyes Yunho warily. His cheeks are flushed a pretty pink color, and he struggles between being mad at the alpha or turned on by him. “Stop teasing,” he chokes out when he settles on being angry at Yunho. Just because he decides to settle on anger doesn’t mean that he actually is though. Yunho cocks his head at the demand, nose still filled with the distinct scent of the beta’s arousal. </p>
<p>“Who’s teasing?” he challenges, stuffing his hands into his coat pocket and tilting his chin up. “You’re the one emitting a scent like that.” </p>
<p>“Who’s fault is that?!” San hisses at him. His stomach tightens, and his heart pounds against his ribcage. He feels like a cornered animal even though Yunho is keeping a respectful distance between them.  </p>
<p>“Are you saying I have an effect on you?” Yunho grins at him, looking far too pleased with himself. </p>
<p>San’s toes curl at the suggestion. “No,” he answers a beat too late. The alpha’s smile only widens at the denial. Clearly unable to put up much of a verbal defense, San resorts to pushing the alpha away from him. “What’s your deal anyways?” he asks, holding Yunho at arms length. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you mean.”</p>
<p>San narrows his eyes at the alpha. He can’t tell if the alpha is trying to play innocent or not, but he seems earnest enough as he stares at the beta. Yunho really seems oblivious. Meanwhile thoughts race through San’s mind unabated. What is Yunho doing? Is he trying to flirt with the beta right now? And, if he is, why? What about that omega? </p>
<p>When San doesn’t say anything more  Yunho reaches out to grab the beta’s hand again. San’s fingers twitch in the alpha’s hold, but he doesn’t make a big fuss about it like before. They continue on their way after a short pause, San trailing behind the alpha despite the fact that Yunho doesn’t know where he’s going. </p>
<p>“I don’t understand what you want from me,” San mumbles under his breath, pointing Yunho in the right direction when they approach the next crosswalk. </p>
<p>Yunho glances over to him, tugging the beta closer when they walk through the crosswalk. “I don’t understand what you don’t understand,” the alpha remarks, tightening his grip on the beta’s hand. San sighs, gaze fixating on their joined hands. He doesn’t try to explain himself any further though. He doesn’t think he needs to elaborate anyways. His doubts seem self-evident to him. Maybe the alpha is just trying to tease him. </p>
<p>The rest of their journey is made in relative silence, only punctuated by Yunho’s occasional comments every now and then. It occurs to San a little late that he’s leading the alpha right to his front door—as in, now Yunho knows where he lives. The beta doesn’t know if he should be worried or not, but a spike of adrenaline shoots through him. Yunho doesn’t give him any reason for alarm though, releasing his hold on the beta’s hand when San starts to dig for his keys in his pocket. </p>
<p>San sticks his key into his lock before pausing. He turns to face the alpha, bowing his head down politely as he thanks Yunho for walking him home. Yunho’s only response is to ask, “Hey, can I kiss you goodnight?” </p>
<p>San sputters, and his elbow knocks against his doorknob when he steps back from the alpha. He hisses in pain, reaching out with his free hand to cradle his hurt elbow. Yunho snorts at him, covering his mouth with a hand. “Can you what?” the beta stutters, convinced he misheard the alpha or that he perhaps even imagined the question like a lucid dream. </p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” Yunho repeats. He offers the beta a smile, tilting his chin up and relaxing his posture—looking the complete opposite of San’s nervous, caged in stance. </p>
<p>“W-why?” San asks, eyes looking everywhere but at the alpha. </p>
<p>Yunho pretends to think about the question. “Because I want to. And I think that you do too.” </p>
<p>San bristles defensively at the accusation. “What makes you think I want it?” he disputes. </p>
<p>Pointedly, Yunho leans in closer to the beta, bending down so his nose is at the base of San’s neck. Then he makes a show of sniffing the small beta out, and San presses his knuckles into his cheeks to hide his blush. Oh, right. He keeps forgetting that the alpha is acutely aware of his scent in a way that no one has ever been before. </p>
<p>“Okay,” he answers. It’s a response to Yunho’s reminder that he’s keenly aware of San’s mood through scent alone. The alpha, however, interprets it as an invitation to his previous question because the next thing San knows, Yunho has grabbed him by the wrist, pulling his hands away from his face so he can catch the beta’s lips in a kiss. San presses himself against the door, tilting his head up as his lips move against the alpha’s. </p>
<p>The kiss is heated just like before when San had gone home with Yunho from the bar. Although it’s just as heated as before, it’s also a lot less filthy and wet than the last time. Yunho’s tongue goes no farther than to lick against his lower lip before he nibbles on it. </p>
<p>That’s all it takes for San to relax, melting against the alpha’s body as his eyes slide shut. He moves his hands up to try and touch Yunho, his fingers brushing against the alpha’s jawline before Yunho pushes back with his grip on the beta’s wrist, pinning them to the door. Yunho presses down on him from that angle, and San moans into the alpha’s mouth. </p>
<p>Just as quickly as it starts, Yunho pulls away. San leans up, trying to chase the alpha’s lips to no avail. With a sigh, San settles back against his door, sagging against it. Yunho releases his hold on the beta’s wrists, moving his hands instead to cup San’s neck. He moves in close, and San tries to tilt his head, ready for another kiss, but the alpha avoids him.</p>
<p>“Goodnight,” Yunho whispers into the beta’s ear. </p>
<p>Sighing, San blinks his eyes open as Yunho pulls away from him. He wants more, and he knows that Yunho is aware of that desire, but the alpha just kneads his fingers into San’s skin, not giving the beta what he wants. “Call me,” the alpha says quietly when San finally focuses his gaze on him. San squints at him. “You have my number,” Yunho reminds him. “Call me sometime.” </p>
<p>Then he pulls away from the beta, his hands falling away from San’s neck. Even when he’s gone, though, San still stands against his door, hands trembling as he reaches up to grab his keys—still sticking out of his lock. His apartment is dark when he stumbles inside, but Yunho’s heavy scent still seems to hang around heavy </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Yunho shoves one of his still unpacked boxes behind his couch so that Hongjoong wouldn’t see it when his doorbell rings. Grunting, he finishes hiding the box before bounding over to his door. He cracks it open, peering through the slit to see Hongjoong standing there. His omega friend has his hands buried in the pocket of his coat, and he raises an eyebrow at Yunho through the small crack in the door before the alpha opens it up. </p>
<p>Hongjoong eyes the doorway before he steps into the apartment. Yunho can immediately tell the omega is judging him by the way he scans the alpha’s apartment, taking in the cluttered mess. “I’m still organizing things,” Yunho says as he urges Hongjoong further into his apartment. </p>
<p>The omega shoots him a judgmental look over his shoulder. “It’s been over two weeks,” he points out. </p>
<p>Scratching at the back of his neck, Yunho laughs nervously. Nothing ever gets past Hongjoong. Obviously, or he wouldn’t be here. “Well, it just takes some time between my new job and my naps.” </p>
<p>Hongjoong scoffs, rolling his eyes at Yunho’s excuses. “Still such a sleepy head,” he laments with a shake of his head. He walks over towards the couch and collapses into it with a long sigh. “You could use an omega in your life. Keep you line, make sure your apartment stays clean.” </p>
<p>“Are you talking about a partner or a maid?” Yunho jokes. </p>
<p>Hongjoong throws a stray piece of bubble wrap at the alpha although it falls ridiculously short, fluttering to the ground right in front of the couch. “You know what I mean,” he snaps at his friend. Then he straightens up his back, rolling his shoulders back as he curls his legs up onto the couch. “Speaking of which, what’s going on with you and San?” </p>
<p>Well, Hongjoong certainly wasted no time getting straight to the point. Yunho approaches the omega curled up all neatly on his couch, and he perches himself on the arm of the sofa. He crosses one leg over the other, fingers drumming against his thigh as he stares at the bookcase he set up in his living room. There’s only a handful of books on the shelf though. The box he hid behind the couch contains most of them that he has yet to organize on the shelf. When he glances back at the omega, Hongjoong is still patiently sitting on the couch, waiting expectantly for Yunho to answer his question. </p>
<p>“Can you be more specific than that?” Yunho finally responds. </p>
<p>“No,” Hongjoong refuses immediately. “I can’t because that’s how little I understand what’s going on between the two of you.”  </p>
<p>Yunho presses his lips together, contemplating his next move. “You know him, right? I mean, he’s your fiance’s best friend, isn’t he?” </p>
<p>Hongjoong releases a little noise full of defeat that Yunho would have laughed at if he weren’t so worried by it. “I can’t say I do,” the omega admits. Finally he loses that prim and proper posture of his, throwing himself against the back of the couch and sinking into the furniture. “I think he hates me.” </p>
<p>Yunho blinks a few times, his eyebrows raised at the sentiment. He can see it even though Hongjoong’s words are a bit unexpected. The beta certainly had a clear case of an inferiority complex. One that Yunho finds a little alarming. “Does he?” he asks. </p>
<p>“Well, if he doesn’t hate me, he really tries to avoid me,” Hongjoong amends, eyebrows knitting together afterwards. He doesn’t really see the difference between the two personally, but avoid definitely seems more accurate than hate. The omega frowns as he thinks about the beta in question. “He’s Seonghwa’s best friend, so I wanted us to get along. I don’t know. I don’t know what I did to him.” </p>
<p>Yunho glances at his friend before looking away. He thinks he has an idea of what might be going on—at least on San’s part. “I don’t think it has anything to do with you,” the alpha tells his friend with a pat on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Hongjoong turns his sulky expression to the alpha. “What about you then? How did you manage to charm him?” He sits up on the couch, scanning the alpha’s apartment before he fixes his gaze back on Yunho. “Are you two dating or something? Since when?” </p>
<p>“Can I answer?” Yunho asks carefully, clearing his throat when Hongjoong narrows his eyes at him. Tugging at his earlobe nervously, the alpha turns his head away to avoid his friend’s gaze. “We met a week ago,” he says truthfully, and Hongjoong nods his head once, acknowledging that he believes the alpha. Yunho opens his mouth to say more before he realizes that he doesn’t know what else to say from there because he doesn’t have a story. “Uh,” he clears his throat awkwardly as he thinks about what to say next. </p>
<p>“You can’t be dating,” Hongjoong observes when Yunho doesn’t say anything more. “I believe that you met a week ago, but there’s no way you two actually planned to go to our wedding together without realizing that you're both friends with us. Seonghwa was so excited when San said he found someone. He wanted San to bring his date to dinner, but San said his date was busy with another commitment.” </p>
<p>“About that…” Yunho clears his throat. </p>
<p>The omega smiles slyly like he already knows what Yunho will say. “So that whole thing about him being your date to the wedding,” Hongjoong begins, his stare zeroing in on the way the alpha’s ears turn red. “You made that all up at the restaurant, didn’t you?” </p>
<p>“Well, we are going together.” Yunho shrinks under the omega’s hard gaze. “Since that dinner, I mean,” he adds. </p>
<p>Hongjoong presses his tongue against the back of his teeth while keeping his stare fixed on Yunho, watching the alpha’s body language carefully. “So, you aren’t dating, but you’re...interested?” Yunho hums in response, not really answering while still at least acknowledging that he heard the question. “Really?” the omega asks. The skepticism must be clear in his voice because Yunho finally turns his head to look at him. </p>
<p>“What?” the alpha asks. </p>
<p>Hongjoong frowns at him, lips twitching with the mixed desire to both voice his thoughts and carefully filter his opinion. “It’s nothing really,” the omega insists when Yunho repeats his question. He thinks about his next words carefully. “I guess I’m just surprised that you would be interested in San.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Yunho persists. “You said yourself you don’t know him that well, right?” </p>
<p>Hongjoong’s lips curl up in annoyance at the alpha’s accusation. That isn’t what he meant. “It’s not that,” he says while waving his hand back and forth in denial. “I’m just surprised because San is a beta.” The omega struggles to get the word out, practically choking it out when he reminds Yunho of San’s status. </p>
<p>“So?” Yunho asks. Hongjoong watches as the alpha turns his shoulders away from him, hunching them down as he wraps his arms around his torso. “I don’t care about that stuff,” he says. </p>
<p>Biting his lip, the omega regards his friend critically, taking in his defensive posture and the way he refuses to meet the omega’s eyes. “I know,” Hongjoong acknowledges, trying to ease his friend’s discomfort. “I know that you would never judge someone on their status, but he’s still a beta, Yunho. You’re an alpha. I’m not saying there’s anything <em> wrong </em>with that, or that you shouldn’t pursue him if you like him, but you always...you always wanted to imprint, right?” Yunho winces at the reminder, still refusing to meet Hongjoong’s eyes. “I always figured that was why you and Mingi—”</p>
<p>“We’re friends,” Yunho interrupts, finally looking at the omega though he looks disappointed. “Don’t bring him into this.” </p>
<p>“You two get along really well though,” Hongjoong argues. </p>
<p>“We’re <em> friends</em>.” </p>
<p>“He liked you. In high school, you know.” </p>
<p>Yunho sniffs, trying to suppress his grimace. “I know.” He and Mingi had gone through a rather awkward period of about six months where they couldn’t hang out with each other unless Hongjoong was there to act as a buffer after Mingi asked him out. They’ve since moved on from that, but Yunho hates thinking about that time. </p>
<p>“A fated mate is nice, but they’re not the only thing that matters,” Yunho says. “I’m really happy for you, that you and Seonghwa imprinted, but would you have really broken it off with him if he wasn’t?” </p>
<p>“Of course not,” Hongjoong answers immediately. “It was just...a nice addition.” </p>
<p>“Exactly. It doesn’t even happen for most people anyways,” Yunho adds. </p>
<p>“It’s impossible for a beta though,” Hongjoong points out. “But now you’re interested in one?” </p>
<p>Yunho digs his fingers into his arms, nails clawing uncomfortably at his skin. “You said it’s not a problem, and yet you seem to be making it a problem,” he notes, relaxing his grip on his arms when he registers the sharp pain there. He looks at Hongjoong with a sullen expression. </p>
<p>The omega clears his throat awkwardly. “It’s not a problem,” he repeats. “I’m just worried about you. And him. I don’t know him that well, but I do know what Seonghwa tells me.” He picks at his jeans, frowning as he thinks about his mate. He and San might not be the closest of friends, but Seonghwa often feeds him tidbits of information about the beta, mostly revolving around his tumultuous and often failed love life. Hongjoong knows that the beta likes alphas, but he also knows he has a pretty bad history with them too. He doesn’t want Yunho to become another one of those bad marks. “If this is just a curiosity thing, please leave him alone. I’m not pointing out that he’s a beta because I think he’s not good enough for you, I’m doing it because I <em> know </em> you. I know what you want.” </p>
<p>“What I want changes,” Yunho retorts. “I didn’t want to go overseas at first, but I’m glad I did! And I know I said that but...” he cuts himself off suddenly, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. </p>
<p>“But what?” Hongjoong presses, curious about what Yunho wanted to say. </p>
<p>Sighing, Yunho uncrosses his arms and turns to face the omega. “San is different,” he says. </p>
<p>Hongjoong stares at him. “How so?” he asks. </p>
<p>Yunho reaches up to touch the tip of his nose, his expression thoughtful. “I don’t know if he’s just very expressive, but I can really smell every small change in his scent. I’ve never been that aware of someone’s scent before. It’s almost like—” he stops, not wanting to entertain the thought. </p>
<p>However, Hongjoong knows exactly what he’s thinking. The omega stares at him with wide eyes, unsure if he actually believes Yunho’s claims. “That’s not possible. He’s a beta,” Hongjoong rationalizes. It’s not that he wants to shoot Yunho’s hopes down; he doesn’t want his friend to get hurt.  </p>
<p>“I know, but that’s what it feels like to me,” Yunho maintains. Then he turns to give his omega friend an accusing look. “Are you saying I shouldn’t? Because he’s a beta.” </p>
<p>“I’m saying it’s <em> surprising</em>,” Hongjoong says, shaking his head. “I’m not against it. I just—I want you to understand what you’re doing.” </p>
<p>“I know what I’m doing,” Yunho says. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” the omega concedes, holding his hands up in surrender. A silence hangs over the two of them like a heavy weight after that, and Hongjoong feels bad. He wasn’t trying to discourage Yunho or anything. He just wanted to find out more information. “What you said though, about his scent, that really sounds like me and Seonghwa.” </p>
<p>Yunho peeks over to his friend. It’s been bothering him since he first ran into the beta at the bar over a week ago now. It had just been a space he tried to fit into, only looking for a couple of drinks and a snack because he was still getting settled into his new place at the time. The beta was cute enough, but it was his attractive scent that had caught Yunho completely off guard, even more so when he easily parsed out every little change it seemed to make as his mood fluctuated throughout the night. </p>
<p>“I know,” he finally says. “But I’m also well aware that he’s a beta. I don’t know what it is. Maybe he’s just really expressive, but I like it.” He looks at the omega, tilting his head to the side. “I don’t suppose you’d know. Can you smell his moods that completely?”</p>
<p>“I barely know him.” Hongjoong shrugs his shoulders and frowns, wishing he could help more. “I’ll ask Seonghwa. They’ve known each other for years. Maybe he can also smell it.” </p>
<p>“Yeah. That would be good.” The alpha bounces his legs up and down, cupping his chin as he thinks about everything he’s just revealed to his friend. He shakes his head. “Anyways, you came all this way. Do you want something to drink?” </p>
<p>Hongjoong smiles at him, relaxing into his spot on the couch again. “Tea would be nice,” he says. With a nod, the alpha slides off the arm of his couch. “Yunho,” the omega calls for his friend before Yunho can head for the kitchen. The alpha pauses, turning to face him. “I support you, okay? Always.” </p>
<p>Yunho smiles at him. “I know, but don’t worry about it. <em> You </em> are getting married soon.” </p>
<p>“In five months.” Hongjoong rolls his eyes. “It’s still a long time out.” </p>
<p>“Well, in the meantime, I’m here to support you, okay? Always.” </p>
<p>Hongjoong groans at him, picking up a throw pillow and threatening to throw it at him. Yunho giggles as he runs into the kitchen to prepare for tea the omega asked for. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Wooyoung doesn’t know what’s gotten into San the next time he comes to visit. The beta has particular rituals when it comes to hanging out, one of which is scenting. Wooyoung doesn’t usually mind, used to San’s almost incessant need for Wooyoung to scent him whenever the omega is around. Wooyoung never really asked, just did as San desired without complaint. He suspects it has something to do with San’s peculiar need to mask his own scent, but Wooyoung doesn’t ask. Too scared to. </p>
<p>The point being that Wooyoung is used to this. He’s used to San curling up in his arms and rubbing against the omega. However, this time, Wooyoung thinks with his arms held stiffly to his side while San presses close to him, something feels off. His suspicion is only further confirmed by Jongho’s clear discomfort as he watches the two of them. </p>
<p>Usually Jongho doesn’t care for their antics much. He allows San to cuddle with Wooyoung because he doesn’t find the older beta threatening to his partner. He doesn’t feel threatened right now either; he just feels apprehensive about the way San presses against Wooyoung. Maybe because, for once, the beta is actually trying to rub his scent off on Wooyoung instead of taking on the omega’s scent like he usually does. </p>
<p>“Well?” San finally asks as he pulls away. Jongho releases a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. </p>
<p>Wooyoung looks at him oddly. “What?” </p>
<p>“What do I smell like?” San asks. </p>
<p>The omega cocks his head to the side, giving his friend a once over. “I thought you knew what your scent was like,” he says slowly. What the hell is up with the beta today? </p>
<p>“I do know. What I’m asking is if I smell any different,” San explains. </p>
<p>Tentatively, Wooyoung sniffs at the air around his friend. His eyes briefly catches Jongho’s gaze over San’s shoulders, his expression inquisitive. Jongho only shrugs his shoulders, San’s bizarre behavior completely lost on him. “You smell like tree sap,” Wooyoung finally says. “Like always.”</p>
<p>San’s smile falters for a brief second. “Okay, but what mood am I in?” </p>
<p>Wooyoung raises his eyebrows at the question, searching the beta’s expression. “A weird one?” he tries. </p>
<p>Sighing, San sags his shoulders before turning to face Jongho. He opens his mouth to address the younger beta before he thinks better of it. If Wooyoung couldn’t pick up on it there’s no way Jongho would. While betas could smell scents without problems, they had the weakest sense of smell. Placing scents is no easy task for them. </p>
<p>“I don’t get it. What do you want?” Wooyoung asks, drawing San’s attention back to him. </p>
<p>San presses his lips together. What does he want exactly? “Can’t you pick up the changes in my scent?” he asks carefully.  </p>
<p>Wooyoung stares at his friend like he doesn’t know him anymore. “How the hell do you expect me to do that? Am I your mate?” </p>
<p>“I mean, aren’t I very expressive? With my scent?” San asks. </p>
<p>“Well, you are expressive,” Wooyoung confirms. “But not with your scent. With your face. That’s how I know you’re in a weird mood.” </p>
<p>The beta sighs in frustration, turning around to face Jongho and pointing to the younger beta. “Well, what about Jongho?” he tries. “You can smell changes in his scent, right?” </p>
<p>“I mean, I can tell when he’s mad at me—” </p>
<p>“But, like, when he gets sulky with you, don’t you smell the change in his scent?” San presses. </p>
<p>Wooyoung’s eyes dart between San and Jongho. His partner folds his arms over his chest, interest piqued by San’s question. Licking his lips, the omega looks back to his friend, swallowing thickly at the expectant look on San’s face. “No,” he finally answers, gaze lowering to the ground when San’s hopeful expression falls and Jongho becomes pouty. “Where the hell is this coming from? I can smell his mood perfectly fine when it matters, right?” He looks at Jongho for confirmation, but the beta stays unhelpfully sulky. The omega sniffs at the air, but Jongho’s scent remains a warm, spicy cinnamon. “This is unfair! You can barely even scent changes in my mood,” he accuses, pointing a finger at Jongho. </p>
<p>The beta sputters, offended by the accusation. “You sure smell like burnt sugar to me right now,” Jongho scoffs. </p>
<p>“You guys—” San attempts to intervene. He hadn’t intended to start a fight between the two of them. He just wanted Wooyoung’s opinion on his scent, if his emotions were really that potent through it. </p>
<p>“Oh, do I?” Wooyoung scoffs. “Glad to know you can tell when I’m mad at you.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t even do anything to you!” Jongho exclaims. “You’re getting pissed off for no reason.” </p>
<p>“No reason?” Wooyoung asks, voice raising in pitch exponentially. “You’re literally getting all pouty with me because I can’t tell when you’re slightly annoyed. That’s some fated mate type of shit right there. That’s not fair to expect of me when I’m dating a beta!” </p>
<p>“I wasn’t <em> expecting </em> it from you,” Jongho hisses. “I was just curious if you could.” </p>
<p>“Well, I can’t! Because you’re a beta. We can’t imprint, so how am I supposed to?” </p>
<p>Jongho presses his lips together into a thin line at that, and silence passes between all three of them. Wooyoung suddenly slaps a hand over his mouth and nose, eyes widening because he can certainly smell the distinct scent of smoke now. Even San smells it, nose scrunching up as he turns to the younger beta. Jongho is <em> pissed </em> at him. “You guys, I just wanted to know if my scent was expressive. Don’t fight about this,” San pleads, mostly to Jongho because it’s clear how volatile the youngest is right now. </p>
<p>It’s made even more obvious when Jongho outright ignores San’s pleads, turning around to grab his coat slung over one of the kitchen chairs. “Yeah, so I am a beta,” he sneers at Wooyoung as he slips the coat on. “Is that a problem for you? Or are you going to pull your usual ‘I don’t care about status’ card?” </p>
<p>“I <em> don’t </em> care—” Wooyoung tries to say because it’s true. </p>
<p>“Well, you certainly don’t <em> act </em> like you do,” Jongho cuts him off, storming over to the front door where he slips on a pair of tennis shoes. San makes an alarmed noise, moving towards Jongho to stop him, but the younger is having none of it. The scent of smoke and burning wood intensifies. “If you wanted a ‘normal’ relationship with lots of scenting and all that bullshit go find an alpha. I’m so sorry that I can’t imprint on you because of my fucking status.”  </p>
<p>The omega winces at the sarcasm dripping from his words. “Where are you going?” Wooyoung asks nervously, watching the beta as he finishes slipping into his shoes. </p>
<p>“To the gym,” Jongho responds tersely. “I’ll see you later.” He slams the door on the way out. San and Wooyoung both wince at the sound, the omega biting down on his fingers as he stares helplessly at the door. </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean anything with my questions,” San says when Wooyoung doesn’t say anything. The omega just stares at the door like he expects Jongho to come back through it at any second. “I didn’t mean to start a fight.” </p>
<p>With a sigh, Wooyoung drops his hands to his side, turning away from the door because Jongho won’t be coming back any time soon. Going to the gym is probably a good idea. He can work off his anger there instead of taking it out on Wooyoung. The omega hates to admit it, but he would probably only make it worse if Jongho tried to pick a fight with him. He’s not exactly great about bowing out of a fight, tending to hunker down defensively. “It’s not your fault,” he tells the beta. “I shouldn’t have said those things to Jongho. They were uncalled for.” </p>
<p>“But—” San doesn’t know what he wants to say. He’s just sorry. He hadn’t expected he would somehow instigate a fight between the couple. </p>
<p>“You know, Jongho is just as insecure about his beta status as you,” the omega says with a frown. </p>
<p>San lowers his gaze to the ground, and Wooyoung pats him on the shoulder reassuringly. “I didn’t realize,” the beta murmurs. Jongho never seemed particularly bothered by what he was—not the way San did. Even when he was just a classmate sitting in the lecture hall of the history class they shared, Jongho always seemed comfortable in his own skin. A confidence that only blossomed when Wooyoung asked him out, and the two of them started dating. San has always been envious of him because of it. </p>
<p>“Well, it doesn’t help that alphas are constantly ignoring his obvious claim on me,” Wooyoung snorts before swallowing thickly, his expression riddled with guilt. “And those things I said to him. God, I don’t know why I said that.” He hides his face behind his hands, groaning loudly through his fingers. </p>
<p>“Does it bother you?” San hesitates before he finally asks. </p>
<p>Wooyoung lowers his hands so he can peer at the beta over his finger tips. “Does what bother me?” he asks before quickly adding, “It doesn’t bother me that Jongho’s a beta. It doesn’t.” </p>
<p>“I know.” San reaches out and rubs his hand along the omega’s arm. He’s well aware that Wooyoung loves his partner—that Jongho’s beta status has no bearing on his affection for the younger man. He would never doubt that. “I mean the scenting thing.” </p>
<p>Wooyoung shakes his head adamantly. “No, it doesn’t. It really doesn’t.” </p>
<p>“Okay, okay.” San reaches out to hold the omega with both his hands, trying to calm him down, but Wooyoung continues to ramble out an explanation. </p>
<p>“I mean, he can scent me. That’s the only thing that really matters, and I could smell it.” He motions to the door where Jongho disappeared out of. “I <em> smelled </em> how angry he was. I can smell his most potent emotions. Isn’t that enough?” </p>
<p>“It is!” San assures him, guiding the omega over to his sofa to seat him down on it. “Even if you can’t imprint, it doesn’t mean that your relationship is somehow less valid.” </p>
<p>“Imprinting has never meant anything to me,” Wooyoung grumbles, pulling the beta down next to him and curling up into San’s side. “I’ve never known <em> anyone </em> who imprinted before.” His parents weren’t imprinted, and he’s never had any friends who experienced it either. The only couple he’d ever heard of was San’s friend, Seonghwa, though Wooyoung didn’t personally know him. He presses his cheek into San’s shoulder and sighs. “I mean, the thought of   imprinting is nice. I don’t think anyone would deny that, but it’s not nice enough to replace Jongho. Ever.” </p>
<p>San’s heart tightens at the words even though they’re not meant for him. “You should let him know that,” the beta suggests, reaching down to play with Wooyoung’s fingers. “I think it would do much more for him than you realize.” </p>
<p>Wooyoung hums in agreement. “I know. That’s why I don’t know why I said those things. It doesn’t really matter, but he just really seemed hopeful. I felt bad about it.” </p>
<p>“Will you guys be okay?” San asks. He’s never seen the two of them fight before, and although he doesn’t doubt that they’ve fought before being front row to that verbal brawl hadn’t exactly been in San’s plan for the week.</p>
<p>The omega nods his head, cheek rubbing against San’s shoulder in the process. “Yeah, I’ll apologize when he comes back, and he’s cooled off.” San breathes a sigh of relief for his friend. Then Wooyoung pulls away from the beta, eyeing San oddly. “By the way, where did all that suddenly come from? Why were you asking if I could smell all these changes in your scent?” </p>
<p>San trembles at the question, running his tongue over his lips nervously. “It wasn’t—I just—” he pauses to stop his stuttering. “Someone told me my scent was really expressive. He picks up on all these little nuances, so I just wanted to see if it was because I’m just expressive. Or not.” He runs his fingers through his hair, combing it back and out of his face. “I don’t know. I’m confused now because you couldn’t smell it.” </p>
<p>Wooyoung frowns, tilting his chin up so his nose is at the beta’s neck. He sniffs at San, but all he can smell is just tree sap. “Really?” he asks, taking another whiff of San’s scent just in case. When San is upset, his scent becomes sour and bitter, similar to Jongho’s burnt smell, and when he’s happy he smells of tree sap and crisp air. Wooyoung has never really smelled anything else from him before. “Who’s doing that?” </p>
<p>The beta goes silent, staring down at their hands as he continues to play with the omega’s fingers. “Do you remember that alpha I went home with from the bar?” San asks, expression twisted up into a grimace. </p>
<p>Wooyoung chokes, pulling away from his friend. “I thought that was...a one time thing,” the omega finishes awkwardly. </p>
<p>San looks away. “It was…” he agrees, fingers tightening around his hold on Wooyoung’s hand. “We kinda recently met again. I, uh, got his number.” </p>
<p>“Shit, really!” Wooyoung suddenly comes alive, absolutely giddy with excitement for his friend. “That’s great! Are you going on a date or something?” </p>
<p>“We’re going to Seonghwa’s wedding together,” San answers. “He’s, uh, kind of friends with Seonghwa’s mate.”</p>
<p>Wooyoung settles down a little bit at that, staring at the beta. “Okay, but don’t you think you should go out with each other before then?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know…” </p>
<p>“San,” the omega calls for his friend. San turns his gaze to his friend, shrinking under Wooyoung’s hard stare. “You can’t stay hung up on Seonghwa forever.” </p>
<p>“I’m not hung up on Seonghwa,” San immediately denies. Wooyoung gives him a pointed look that the beta has to look away from. “It’s not because of Seonghwa,” he insists. Yeah, his heart still aches a little when he thinks about his crush, but it’s been years now since Seonghwa started dating Hongjoong. And they’ll be married in a few months anyways. The hurt is just a dull ache in his heart by now. “I’m just—” </p>
<p>“Scared?” Wooyoung tries. </p>
<p>San hesitates and corrects, “Cautious.” The omega smacks him on the arm with the back of his hand and tells him that some risks should be taken, reminding him of the time San pestered him to at least try and ask Jongho out despite previously embarrassing himself. “It’s different,” San complains, rubbing his arm where Wooyoung smacked him. “I don’t exactly have a great track record with alphas.” </p>
<p>“That’s because your standards suck,” Wooyoung criticizes, waving off the beta when he sputters out a defense. “It’s a wonder you stumbled across this goldmine of an alpha. And you said he can smell the slightest changes in your scent.” </p>
<p>“Well, I guess?” San bites his lip. It sounds crazy to his own ears, and Wooyoung seems torn between being excited for him and actually believing him. “That’s what he says at least.” </p>
<p>“And you’re not going to at least try to date him?” Wooyoung asks incredulously. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. Is it smart to try?” </p>
<p>Wooyoung scoffs. “I don’t know about smart,” he says, scrambling up onto his knees on the couch. He leans over the beta, grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him. “But I do think it would be incredibly stupid to not at least try.” San frowns, still doubtful about the prospect. “Do you like him?” </p>
<p>San hesitates. “He’s...attractive,” he answers. </p>
<p>“So, would you give him a chance?” Wooyoung prompts. San doesn’t answer, his mind completely blanking out at the question. Would he? “San, you can’t complain about your lack of a relationship anymore if you don’t at least <em> try</em>.” </p>
<p>“What if it doesn’t work?” San finally asks, snapping out of his trance. </p>
<p>Wooyoung flicks San on the forehead with one of his hands, grinning at the hiss the beta releases as he reaches up to cover his forehead. “You need to stop being so fatalistic. He gave you his number, didn’t he? If it doesn’t work out, oh well, at least you tried, but don’t tell me that this isn’t worth a shot.” </p>
<p>“It is,” the beta acknowledges. “But that’s why I’m scared.” </p>
<p>Wooyoung pushes himself off of his friend, collapsing back down next to him. “I won’t say I understand,” he says once he’s comfortably tucked into San’s side again. “But being scared won’t get you anywhere.” </p>
<p>San is quiet for a moment, thinking over Wooyoung’s words carefully. “So you’re saying I should call?” he finally asks for clarification. </p>
<p>“I’m saying,” Wooyoung trails his hand up San’s arm a bit ominously, “that you should call him, or I will steal your phone and send a very embarrassing text to him instead.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” San squeaks, hands reaching down to feel his phone in his pocket and clutching it protectively. </p>
<p>He leaves before Jongho returns from his excursion from the gym, still worried about the omega. Wooyoung assures him that he’ll be fine. His mood uplifted a bit after discussing San’s love life for once. The omega waves him off with more reassurances that he’ll work things out with Jongho. They’ll be just fine, so can San please stop worrying? After he returns home, San receives a text from Wooyoung later that night, just an image sent to his phone. When he opens it, he sees a picture of Wooyoung curled into Jongho’s side. The beta isn’t looking at the camera, but San can see his arm wrapped around the omega. </p>
<p><b>[ 9:12 ] </b><br/><em> We’re good </em>. </p>
<p>San sucks in a deep breath before releasing it. Relief washes through him that shouldn’t really belong to him, but it does. He doesn’t know why, but the thought that he might have damaged his friend’s relationship had left his stomach churning. Wooyoung’s earlier words still float through his brain, and his fingers hover over his phone screen before he finally brings up his contact list, searching for Yunho’s name.</p>
<p>They’re going to the wedding as dates, San reasons. It can’t hurt to at least get to know each other. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>This is awkward. San feels particularly uncomfortable sitting across from Yunho. For all intents and purposes, this “date” should be completely relaxed. They agreed to meet for a coffee—the most relaxed and casual of all date options. So why the hell is San’s leg cramping from how tight his muscles are clenched? In complete contrast to him, Yunho seems totally relaxed in his seat, sipping from his mug of coffee as San does his best not to spontaneously combust in his spot. </p>
<p>“You don’t need to be so nervous,” Yunho tells him as he sets his coffee down on the table. Of course, none of this is helped by the fact that the alpha is constantly aware of San’s current mood. </p>
<p>The beta opens his mouth to deny his claim, but before he can get the words out he sighs, reaching out to bring his own cup of coffee closer to him. What’s the point of denying it? Yunho <em> knows </em> that he’s nervous without even observing San’s body language. He quietly takes a sip of his drink, trying to relax his posture because Yunho is right. He doesn’t need to be so nervous. “I can’t help it,” he grumbles, struggling to relax under the alpha’s stare. </p>
<p>“What’s there to be nervous about?” Yunho challenges. “We’ve already slept together.” San’s face lights up with a blush, and he quickly ducks his head to avoid the alpha’s amused look. His cheeks only grow hotter when Yunho openly leans in to sniff the air around San before asking, “Are you turned on?” </p>
<p>San slumps down into his seat, extending his leg under the table to dig his heel into the alpha’s toe. Yunho hisses in pain, wincing but otherwise withholding any other kind of reaction. “Stop,” San says. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Yunho sits back in his seat, shoulders relaxing when the beta lets up on the pressure he applied to the alpha’s toes. San tries to relax in his seat, releasing a breath as he forces his body to let go of the tension he’s been holding on to. Despite all this, Yunho notes that his scent doesn’t change. He watches over the rim of his cup as the beta relaxes his shoulders only for his legs to tense. Then he relaxes his legs and his arms lock up. “You called me,” he says, opting for a different tactic with the beta. </p>
<p>San looks up at him, the tangy smell of his apprehension lingering in the air. “You asked me to,” he replies. </p>
<p>Frowning, Yunho drums his fingers against the side of his mug. He seems bothered by the beta’s response and asks, “You didn’t want to?” </p>
<p>Caught off guard, San stammers out something nonsensical and looks down at the table. “It’s not that,” he states more clearly, fingers wrapped tight around his own cup. Wooyoung told him to take a chance, but San feels like all he’s doing is offending the alpha. Way to put himself out there and show interest. “We’re going to the wedding together now, so I figured we should get to know each other.” </p>
<p>Yunho hums as he considers the suggestion. Meanwhile San finally relaxes, feeling like he’s said the right thing for once. “Okay. What do you want to know then?” Yunho asks. He folds his arms on top of the table and leans into them. </p>
<p>San straightens up in his seat, trying to match the alpha’s attention. “Um, well how come you went abroad?” he asks. Hongjoong mentioned it that time at the dinner, and the alpha had mentioned that he just recently moved when the beta had been at his apartment before. Yunho’s not said much about it though. In fact, the smile on his face dips a little at the question, and San curls his fingers into a fist. Maybe it was too personal to ask? </p>
<p>“I got accepted into a good program in the States,” Yunho answers before San can try to walk back the question. </p>
<p>The beta blinks at the response. It’s innocent enough. Why had Yunho seemed hesitant to answer? “That’s all?” he presses. </p>
<p>“It’s my turn to ask a question, no?” Yunho quirks a brow at the beta who pouts. Nevertheless, San nods his head, figuring that it’s only fair. He lifts his drink up to take a sip while Yunho thinks of a question. He’s just savoring the taste of his coffee when Yunho asks, “How come you lied about having a date to the wedding?”</p>
<p>San promptly spits his drink out, bending over his cup and reaching up with his free hand to wipe at his chin. Embarrassed, he glances up at the alpha. Yunho looks bemused by his antics, watching San frantically wiping at the mess on his chin as he tries to salvage his dignity. “How did you know?” he asks, eyes narrowing when a thought suddenly occurs to him. “Wait a minute. How come you just jumped in like that? What if I really did have a date to the wedding?” He reasons with himself that he kind of did too. Wooyoung would have gone with him if Yunho hadn’t volunteered himself like that. </p>
<p>“I knew you were lying.” Yunho shrugs it off. “And you seemed flustered. I just thought I would help. Plus, I want to go with you.” </p>
<p>San attempts to will away his blush to no avail. What a shameless flirt, he thinks to himself. “Okay, but how—” he cuts himself off before he can finish the question. There’s no point in asking it anyways. San knows exactly what he’s going to say, and Yunho’s nose twitches like he knows it too. </p>
<p>He smelled it. </p>
<p>Whatever. It’s his turn to ask a question now. “Same question as before,” he says. “Is that the only reason you went to the States?” </p>
<p>Yunho traces patterns against the table top with a finger. “Well, there was—” his train of thought ceases when he looks up, something catching his attention over San’s shoulders. The beta instinctively looks behind himself, to the line of people at the coffee shop, but he’s unsure of what held the alpha’s gaze. He looks back at Yunho, ready to press the issue, but someone else calls for the alpha. Looking up, San freezes up in his seat when a familiar figure comes up to their table. </p>
<p>It was Hongjoong’s other friend from that dinner. Mingi. San leans back into his chair, pressing himself down, trying to make himself small like he might fly under the omega’s gaze if he does that. He doesn’t avoid Yunho’s gaze, though, the alpha watching him quietly as his omega friend approaches their table. </p>
<p>“Hey,” the omega greets, looking between the two of them curiously. Yunho watches the way San avoids eye contact with Mingi. </p>
<p>“Hi, Mingi.” Yunho smiles at his friend because San won’t say anything. </p>
<p>San relaxes in his seat when the omega focuses his attention on Yunho. “What are you doing here? Isn’t this kind of out of your way?” </p>
<p>Yunho gestures to San. “Well, I came to meet someone.” </p>
<p>Mingi looks back to the beta, and San ducks his head, pretending to comb his fingers through his hair. “Oh!” the omega’s face brightens in recognition. “We met at Hongjoong’s dinner, didn’t we?” </p>
<p>Sighing to himself, the beta realizes he can’t just pretend he doesn’t exist anymore. San tilts his head up, his lips pulled up into a smile. “Yeah,” he says. “I’m one of Seonghwa’s friends.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, the beta. I remember you.” Mingi grins at him, his friendly demeanor certainly disarming, but San is begrudgingly stuck on the fact that Mingi only seemed to remember him as “the beta.” In fact, that’s really all Mingi says to him, turning his attention back to Yunho and engaging the alpha in conversation. San suddenly but unsurprisingly feels like a third wheel, stewing in his seat as he watches the alpha and omega interact with each other. It’s obvious that they’re close—what else does San expect? They’re friends. </p>
<p>What bothers him is the doubt that plagues him, wondering why he’s even here. Wooyoung kept insisting that the alpha must be interested in him, but, peering over to Yunho and Mingi now, San has his suspicions. The beta wonders if he might be better off just offering his seat to Mingi. He honestly thinks about doing it when Mingi says, “Anyways, sorry to interrupt. I need to get going anyway. I’ve got a doctor’s appointment soon.” The omega checks the time on his watch before waving goodbye to Yunho. San also manages to choke out a small goodbye before the omega leaves, and an awkward silence falls over the two of them in the wake of his departure. </p>
<p>The silence hangs over them for a good minute before San tries to make conversation. “So how long have you known each other?” </p>
<p>“Mingi?” Yunho asks as he observes the beta carefully. San nods his head and pointlessly wonders what Yunho caught on his scent when the omega was talking to him. “I’ve known him since middle school.” </p>
<p>“So a while then,” San remarks. “You guys are really close, huh?” </p>
<p>Yunho tilts his head, staring at the beta. San tries to make his scent neutral, but he doesn’t really know how to do that nor is he even aware if he succeeds. Hiding his emotions from his expression is one thing, but doing it with his scent seems to be a lot more difficult than it seems, especially from an alpha who seems hyper in-tune with it. Yunho purses his lips, contemplating if he wants to share this information with San. His nose twitches when San’s scent suddenly changes, taking on a sweet smell for a second before the smell of rotting wood returns. He decides to push the beta. </p>
<p>“Yeah, we are. I used to help him with his heats in high school.” </p>
<p>The smell of rotting wood and something sour spikes, but Yunho resists the urge to cringe. San sucks in his cheeks, biting down on them. Yunho would have found his pouting funny if the scent of decay weren’t radiating off the beta so potently. Yunho briefly feels bad about saying anything. He didn’t have to tell San that, but it proved his point. </p>
<p>“You’re jealous,” he says. </p>
<p>San startles at the accusation, jerking his mug in response. His drink sloshes up against the sides, spilling out onto his hands, and San cringes in pain. “I’m not,” he denies reflexively before wincing. Yunho raises his eyebrows at San’s words because they both know it’s a lie. “Okay, fine. I am,” San grumbles. </p>
<p>“Because he’s an omega?” Yunho asks. </p>
<p>“No.” San sighs, leaning back against his seat and releasing the hold on his mug. “Well, kind of. I guess. I don’t know.” </p>
<p>Yunho frowns at him and says, “You know, you have one hell of an inferiority complex.” </p>
<p>San laughs humorlessly at the alpha’s observations. He finds it oddly funny, but then his mind wanders to Jongho, the only other beta he’s ever known. The fight he’d witnessed between him and Wooyoung is still fresh in his mind. “Have you ever met another beta?” he asks, playing with his fingers. </p>
<p>Yunho thinks about his question for a moment. “I’ve known a few,” he answers carefully. “Although I can’t say I’ve ever really been close to one.” </p>
<p>“Well, we all have one,” he jokes, only half meaning it. Whether it’s not measuring up enough to be an alpha or an omega, betas just seemed to suffer from a lack of confidence. </p>
<p>“I don’t want you to feel that way,” Yunho tells him. </p>
<p>San presses his lips together before rolling them out into a pout. “Is that why you told me that you slept with your friend?” he retorts. </p>
<p>“I did it to see how upset it would make you,” Yunho admits. “But honestly, there’s nothing between Mingi and me. One of the reasons I went to the States was to put some distance between us.” </p>
<p>San frowns, his bitterness beginning to subside. “What do you mean?” </p>
<p>Yunho tugs at his earlobe, playing with it. “He liked me once—in high school. I suppose it was only natural. We were sleeping together during his heat cycles and hanging out together a lot. He asked me out at the beginning of our senior year.” </p>
<p>The beta tilts his head to the side, his resentment fading to be replaced by curiosity. “You said no?” he asks incredulously. </p>
<p>“It’s not as if I don’t like him,” Yunho says. “I was just...looking for something else. Things got really awkward between us for a while, so I figured some distance might do us good.” And it had. They’d remained in touch while Yunho was away, but not being able to see the alpha all the time seemed to help Mingi move on. </p>
<p>“Something else?” San repeats although he immediately knows what the alpha means. He shakes his head, even more confused. “You won’t—you can’t find that with me either. I’m a beta.” </p>
<p>“What does being a beta have to do with anything?” Yunho challenges. “Besides, I have found what I want with you.” </p>
<p>San continues to shake his head in denial because no, no it’s not possible. He’s a <em> beta</em> . Yunho can’t have possibly found what he wanted. “I can’t imprint. <em> You </em> can’t imprint with me. I’m not an omega.” </p>
<p>“Call it imprinting or whatever you want to. I found what I want.” Yunho’s gaze is so intense that San averts his eyes, unable to keep his stare. San feels his cheeks heat up, not from embarrassment this time though, and he lifts his hands up to press his palms into his cheeks. “What about you?” San lifts his head at the question, his expression pinched in confusion. The alpha folds his hands together on top of the table. “You have a crush on your friend, right? But he’s getting married.” </p>
<p>San stares at his mug, struggling to process Yunho’s question. It would be a lie to say that he isn’t the least bit mortified to be reminded of his crush on Seonghwa. His very one sided crush. He takes a deep breath, and, without meeting the alpha’s gaze, says, “I know when to give up.” </p>
<p>Yunho smiles at him, apparently pleased with his answer. “But do you know how to move on?” A lump forms in San’s throat, and he parts his lips to respond although he can’t find the right words. Yunho moves his mug to the side with the back of his hand and leans his arms against the table. “Do you want to go somewhere else?” he asks in a low voice. </p>
<p>San shivers at the alpha’s tone of voice as well as his words. Butterflies flutter in his stomach, and his chest tightens. “Okay,” he answers. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Yunho’s apartment is a little more organized the second time San sees it. Unlike last time, San can actually smell Yunho’s scent in the apartment. However, the beta notes—with some disappointment—that it doesn’t strongly permeate throughout the apartment. That will change in time, obviously, but San would like to fill his nose with the alpha’s scent without embarrassing himself. </p>
<p>He slips out of his shoes and pulls his jacket off, making a little noise of surprise when Yunho grabs the shoulders of his jacket and helps the beta out of it. With a hand on the beta’s back, he guides him to the couch. San follows the alpha’s lead. </p>
<p>“Do you want anything to drink?” Yunho asks him as San settles down on the couch. The beta shakes his head, patting the space next to him instead in a silent plea. Yunho does as he asks, taking a seat next to the beta. </p>
<p>San curls up on the couch, knees pulled to his chest as Yunho makes himself comfortable on the couch as well. He props one elbow on the back of the couch, turning on his side to face the beta. San continues to stare at the top of his knees. A comfortable silence passes between the two of them, but San isn’t much troubled by it. In fact, sitting this close to Yunho now, he’s able to take in the alpha’s scent. San takes in a deep breath and relaxes. He’s content to stay just like this even though he knows that they should probably talk. </p>
<p>“What did you mean when you said that you found what you wanted?” San asks once he feels comfortable enough. </p>
<p>“I meant exactly that,” Yunho replies. He watches as San stretches his legs out, their limbs tangling together on the couch. It’s oddly intimate, and Yunho finds himself reaching out to wrap his hand around San’s calf, massaging the beta’s leg. </p>
<p>“But you were referring to imprinting with someone, right?” San doesn’t want to say it’s a naive wish when plenty of people in the world wish for the same thing. Even San wishes it to some degree even though he knows it’s impossible for him. “You can’t have imprinted on me. I’m a beta,” the last part barely comes out as more than a whisper. </p>
<p>Yunho thinks about his question for a moment, fingers still pressing into San’s calf in the meantime. “Imprinting is a strangely specific phenomenon,” he finally says. “My parents were imprinted. And so are Hongjoong and Seonghwa.” San furrows his brows together, jealousy quickly flaring in his gut before fizzling out just as quickly as it comes. “Maybe this isn’t imprinting, but it’s what I wanted. Someone’s who’s scent I’m in tune with.”</p>
<p>San frowns, eyes fixated on Yunho’s hand around his leg. He shivers when Yunho presses his fingers into his calf and his abdomen tightens. The alpha’s eyes darken at his response, and San wonders exactly what the alpha smelled on him. San can’t really say he smells anything different about the alpha’s scent. He’s only ever smelled that musky and earthy scent he’s come to associate with Yunho. San can’t even say he knows what Yunho smells like when he's upset although he has no doubt that he would be able to smell it. </p>
<p>The point being that whatever this is that Yunho is talking about (because San honestly doesn’t know what to call this. Imprinting, but not really because it’s on a beta?) it’s most definitely one sided. San cannot parse out any kind of nuance to the alpha’s scent, and he feels ashamed. “I can’t do it, you know,” he finally says, swallowing thickly right afterwards. “Whatever it is you’re doing. I can’t. Your scent is pretty static to me.” </p>
<p>Yunho purses his lips together, although he honestly didn’t expect anything different. “It doesn’t matter,” he says. “I can smell you. That’s what I care about.” San frowns, unable to tell if the alpha is lying or not. Shouldn’t it bother him? Before he can ask, Yunho turns the tables on him. “What about Seonghwa?” </p>
<p>San tenses, and Yunho begins running his hand up and down the beta’s leg. “What about him?” he stutters. </p>
<p>“You’re in love with him.” Yunho cocks his head to the side when San shakes his head. “And Hongjoong thinks that you hate him. Isn’t that why?”  </p>
<p>The beta’s lips twitch and he hangs his head, still shaking it in denial. “It’s not like that,” he croaks out. </p>
<p>“Then what?” </p>
<p>Licking his lips, San releases a long suffering sigh. He’s never really talked about this before, and he’s not sure if he’s ready to unload his absolute pile of feelings, especially on Yunho of all people. However, San acknowledges that he should talk about this. He needs to, especially since he opened his big mouth and blabbed about it to Yunho already. </p>
<p>So, he talks. He tells Yunho about how school had been after his doctor confirmed he was a beta, about the way his classmates would tease and ostracize him because of his status, and how Seonghwa was the only one who’d ever stood up for him. Yunho leans forward as he listens to San tell his story. “He was an alpha who was nice to me, and, on top of that, he has a nice scent. Of course, I developed a crush on him.” </p>
<p>“You make it sound like all alphas are mean except for him,” Yunho jokes. </p>
<p>“It’s not that,” San refutes. “It’s not that I think alphas are jerks or anything. You’re really nice too. I mean, it’s just that...they tend to view me as more of a novelty.” He gulps when Yunho looks at him questioningly. “I’ve slept with plenty of alphas who just wanted to ‘try’ me, but Seonghwa was different. He always viewed me as a friend, and I was grateful for that.” </p>
<p>“But he didn’t want to date you?” Yunho questions. </p>
<p>San quiets down for a moment, shielding his face from Yunho with one hand. “Well...I never actually asked him out,” he admits. </p>
<p>Yunho’s hand moves underneath San’s knee, squeezing the sensitive skin there, and the beta jerks his knee up with a little squealing in response. “How come?” he asks, oddly interested in San’s one-sided crush. </p>
<p>The beta reaches down to grab Yunho’s hand, prying it away from his knee. He doesn’t protest when the alpha slides his hand back down his calf again though. “I didn’t want to ruin anything if he didn’t feel the same way,” San raises a hand as if to say what-can-you-do, “and clearly he didn’t.” </p>
<p>“And Hongjoong?” Yunho asks curiously. </p>
<p>Biting his lips, San peers up at the alpha through his bangs, scared to say something that might offend him. Yunho is Hongjoong’s childhood friend after all. “I know I’m not exactly friends with him or anything, but I honestly don’t hate him. He just…” San struggles to find the right words, so Yunho tries to help him. </p>
<p>“Got in your way?” </p>
<p>“No. No!” San waves his hands, dismissing the idea. It doesn’t even make sense anyways. San never would have been able to work up the courage to ask Seonghwa out. “Seonghwa is nice—he’s my best friend—but I always kind of knew I never had a chance with him anyways. Our relationship has always been platonic. I knew, even before he met Hongjoong, that I should probably get over my crush on him, but he was safe to like. An alpha who didn’t treat me differently or look down on me because of my beta status.” San reaches down to cup Yunho’s hand with both of his own, holding the alpha’s hands gently. Then he smiles ruefully. “It was a dream. A fantasy I wouldn’t let go of. I guess Hongjoong kind of ruined that, though, so I resented him for it.” </p>
<p>Yunho digs his thumb into San’s calf but opens up the rest of his fingers, so that they’re holding hands. San moves his hands cautiously, fingers wrapping around Yunho’s in a loose hold. “I know it’s petty,” he admits. “And I feel bad about it. I really do.” He tilts his head down to rest his forehead against his knee. Yunho reaches over with his other hand to pat San on the head. “I do think he’s good for Seonghwa though. I’m happy for them.” </p>
<p>Yunho combs his fingers through San’s hair, moving down to cup his cheek. He lifts the beta’s head up so their eyes meet. “Hongjoong is really nice. I think if you gave him a chance you could be good friends.” San nods his head obediently, making Yunho smile. “So do you think you know how to move on?” </p>
<p>San blinks at the alpha a few times before squinting at him. “You seem awfully interested in hearing about this,” he observes. </p>
<p>“Well, obviously.” </p>
<p>San stares, confused by his quick response. “Isn’t that weird? You want to hear all about my crush on someone else when you—” The beta doesn’t finish the thought, scared to assume that the alpha likes him. </p>
<p>“No,” Yunho answers with a small shake of his head. “I wanted to know what your deal with your friend was, and I wanted to know more about you. You always seem uncomfortable when an omega is around even though you shouldn’t. Besides you definitely needed to get that off your chest.” He looks the beta over once before locking eyes with him again and says, “Your scent is back to normal.” </p>
<p>San stammers. “My scent?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Yunho moves his hand from San’s face to his hip. With one hand on the beta’s leg and the other on his hip, he pulls him closer. “Feel better?” </p>
<p>San thinks about it, his body trembling underneath Yunho’s as he stares up at the alpha. When he reflects on Yunho’s question, he pauses. “Yeah,” he finally answers. The odd weight he’d been feeling on his shoulders like a burden since he’d met with Yunho at the coffee shop finally seems to lift. The bitterness and self-doubt are gone too. San actually feels pretty good right now. “I do.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Yunho nods his head, satisfied. </p>
<p>It’s then, of course, that San really takes in the current position he’s in: lying back on the couch underneath Yunho, his legs all tangled up with the alpha’s. His cheeks heat up, but more obviously than that heat pools in his stomach, and San knows that Yunho smelled it because the alpha’s scent suddenly becomes thicker and heavier, hanging in the air like it’s weighing the beta down. </p>
<p>Yunho’s hands tighten around San’s body. “Come with me,” he says, tugging the beta up from his spot lounged across the couch. San stutters out a weak protest, stumbling after the alpha as Yunho pulls him up from the couch.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>San doesn’t know why he pretends like he hadn’t seen this coming. He knew where this was going since Yunho asked him if he wanted to go somewhere else at the coffee shop. The same way he’d known when the alpha asked him if he wanted to leave the bar that first night. And yet, San still acts like he’s shocked when Yunho pulls him into his room and strips him naked. </p>
<p>Desire burns in his stomach, and he’s certain that Yunho can smell it. No, he knows the alpha can. Yunho practically broadcasts the fact that he can when he buries his nose in the junction of San’s neck as he pushes the beta onto the bed. San grunts as his back hits the bed, tilting his head to the side so Yunho can press his nose into his neck. Yunho groans, his own scent spiking as his teeth nip at San’s skin. </p>
<p>Groaning, San pushes his hips up, his half-hard cock quickly swelling as he grinds against Yunho’s jean clad thigh desperately. “Are you sure you don’t just smell beta scents really well?” San pants, still rutting against Yunho’s leg. </p>
<p>Yunho hums, pulling back from the beta who whines when he grinds up against nothing. He pushes himself down on the bed, trying to find friction against his cock again. Before he can, Yunho holds him by the waist and flips him over. San cries out when he’s manhandled, although his complaints are quickly silenced when he gets a good whiff of the alpha’s scent from his bedsheets. Unlike last time, Yunho’s scent seems to have sunk into his sheets. San presses his nose into the sheets and inhales deeply. </p>
<p>At the same time, Yunho lifts his hips up from the bed, leaving one hand there as he plants the other next to San’s head. He lowers himself to speak into the beta’s ear, “I’ve never even been able to smell an omega like this, let alone another beta.” </p>
<p>A shiver runs down San’s spine at the words, and he presses his hips back against Yunho. “I don’t get it,” he pants out, grinding his ass back against Yunho’s clothed cock. It really does nothing for him, but he’s desperate. Would Yunho please just get on with it? “I’m just a beta.” </p>
<p>Yunho pulls away from the beta, reaching down to the hem of his shirt and lifting it off. He reaches down to do the same with his pants, quickly undoing the button of his jeans before hooking his fingers through the hem of them and his underwear, shimmying out of them. Like this, his pheromones are a lot more prominent now. San moans when he catches it. </p>
<p>The alpha shoves the clothing off the bed, letting it join the small pile on the floor where San’s clothes also lay. Then he reaches down to wrap his hand around San’s nape, fingers pressing into the sensitive skin there. San shudders, cock twitching in interest. </p>
<p>“You should stop doing that,” Yunho tells him, fingers playing with the short hairs there. “What does it matter if you’re a beta or not? I can definitely scent you.” </p>
<p>“Are you sure that’s what you’re doing?” San asks. </p>
<p>Yunho hums in answer, reaching over to his night stand. He moves the hand from San’s neck as he pulls up the drawer with his other hand, fishing through it for the bottle of lube. San reaches behind himself, grabbing Yunho’s hand on his shoulder and trying to position it back at his neck. </p>
<p>“Keep it there,” he requests. </p>
<p>Yunho pauses before sliding the drawer shut again. He settles back on his heels, lube in one hand and his other just barely touching the back of San’s neck. He stares down at the beta for a moment, fingers twitching before he presses down on the smaller man again. San shudders again, and Yunho closes his eyes with a sigh, taking in the beta’s scent. </p>
<p>Squeezing a little harder, Yunho pops the cap of the bottle with his thumb before hesitating. “Give me a sec,” he says, his voice hoarse with desire. He pulls his hand away from San’s neck, squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and slicking them up. San whines when he loses the alpha’s touch, his legs sliding apart, thighs spread wide. Yunho bites back a groan at the sight, tilting his head back. He drops the lube on the bed beside San’s leg, replacing his hand on the back of San’s neck. </p>
<p>A shuddery breath leaves San as he finally relaxes into the bed. Just as soon as he relaxes, though, a cool, slick finger presses against his hole and he tenses up with a little gasp. He just barely has time to process the sensation before Yunho pushes the first finger in. The beta bites down on the sheets, the material quickly becoming wet from his tongue and saliva. </p>
<p>It feels much like the first time Yunho fingered him. He works in three fingers, one after the other in quick succession, and San can’t help but be pleased by how fast Yunho finds his prostate. San arches his back, releasing a startled moan. </p>
<p>Yunho bows his head down, lips brushing against the swell of San’s ass. “Pretty beta baby,” he murmurs into San’s skin before nipping at his skin. San chokes on a mewl, fingers digging into the dark sheets. “Oh? You like that?” Yunho asks. He spreads his fingers apart, scissoring the beta open. </p>
<p>Whatever response San might have given is cut off when he gasps, lifting his hips up. Yunho releases a controlled breath and then slips his fingers out of the beta. San’s body goes lax underneath him, his hips returning to their original position. “Last time,” Yunho says, lips still pressed to San’s skin, “you were upset with me.” </p>
<p>San heaves a few times, trying to get his breathing back under control. He furrows his brows at Yunho’s words though, confused about what he means. “What do you mean? I was satisfied.” That last time with Yunho had been good. All things considered, San can say that he severely regrets not leaving his information with Yunho the first time, and he’s glad that they were able to meet again. </p>
<p>Yunho hums in disagreement this time. “I’m sorry. I was really sleepy after that, but you were upset because I didn’t knot you, right?” </p>
<p>San goes quiet for a moment, fingers loosening their hold on the bed sheets. Then he tries to turn over, not really enjoying the idea of having this conversation while he’s currently face down, ass up in front of the alpha. When he tries, though, Yunho grabs him by the hips, holding him still. Face burning, San resolves to stare at the sheets as he tries to explain himself. </p>
<p>“It’s not that I was mad that you didn’t knot me,” he says. He gasps, jerking forward when he feels a slick finger circling around his rim. He clenches his hole instinctively before consciously forcing himself to relax. </p>
<p>“Then what?” Yunho asks, thumb pressing against San’s entrance. The beta bites his lips when he feels the finger just barely breach him, opening him back up, before Yunho pulls it out, running it up and down over his hole. </p>
<p>“You asked me about it,” San says through gritted teeth, fisting the sheets above his head. “So I thought you were going to do it. But then,” he pauses to press his forehead into the mattress, panting as Yunho fucks three fingers back into him once before pulling out again. “But then you didn’t do it. You said it would take too much time.” </p>
<p>“Hm, you’d need to be stretched out really well,” Yunho acknowledges. </p>
<p>“I know.” San’s been knotted before. He knows how much more effort it takes to prepare himself. “I just wished I was an omega at that moment.” </p>
<p>Yunho pauses, finally understanding. “I wanted to that time,” he tells San, pushing two fingers into his hole again. He curls them down, pressing against the beta’s prostate. San’s gasp quickly turns into a moan, tilting his head up. “Truthfully, I got too impatient last time. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” </p>
<p>“It’s not your fault,” San breathes as Yunho slips the third finger in. </p>
<p>“Even if it wasn’t intentional, it doesn’t mean I’m not sorry about it. I want to do it this time though.” Yunho fucks San with his fingers as if to prove his point. “Are you okay with that?” San’s yes is practically punched out of his lungs when the alpha fucks back into him. </p>
<p>Grinning, Yunho pulls his fingers back before adding in a fourth. He presses into the beta with four fingers, sinking them in until his knuckles are pressed against his rim. “Are you okay?” Yunho asks, pressing the pad of his fingers against San’s prostate. </p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” the beta stammers, stretching forward onto the bed. “I feel so full.” </p>
<p>“Good. You’ll need to be comfortable if you’re going to take my knot.” He pulls his fingers back before thrusting them into San before pausing again. He spreads his fingers, opening the beta nicely. “Can you cum more than once?” he asks while working the beta open. </p>
<p>San doesn’t even hear the question, completely lost in his own pleasure as his fingers claw down the sheets. Yunho has to repeat his question  for the beta to hear him. “I don’t know,” he gasps. “I’ve never—never tried it before.” </p>
<p>“Do you think you can for me?” </p>
<p>San grits his teeth, struggling to even think about his answer. “Okay,” he finally says when Yunho pulls his fingers out completely again. “I can. I can! Please, don’t stop.” </p>
<p>Satisfied, Yunho sinks his fingers back in—all five this time. San releases a long, drawn out moan at that, thighs tense from the pleasure and anticipation. Yunho buries them up to the knuckles and then stops. With his free hand, he reaches up to grope the beta’s ass. He can see San tremble beneath him, and he takes a moment to savor this power he has over the beta. Then he moves his other hand from San’s ass to his hips, holding onto to him with a bruising grip before he begins to fuck the beta with his fingers in earnest. </p>
<p>San tenses up, knees pressing hard into the mattress. It’s a bit awkward with all of his fingers buried inside San, but Yunho quickly sets a brutal pace that knocks the air from his lungs. “Fuck, Yunho,” San gasps. His fingers twist into the sheets so hard he swears he might actually rip them. He doesn’t, of course, but he still pulls at them hard, his back arching as Yunho finger fucks him. The pads of his fingers keep rubbing over the beta’s prostate, driving him wild, and it doesn’t take long for the pressure of an orgasm to build in his gut. </p>
<p>“Yunho,” he sobs, biting into the sheets and his toes curling as he feels the urge to cum building. “I’m gonna cum.” Yunho’s scent spikes at the beta’s words, and San’s stomach tightens when he catches the heavy scent. </p>
<p>“Do it,” the alpha encourages. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” San curses, moving one hand down his body to fist his cock. He pumps himself in time with Yunho’s thrust, spilling all over his fist only seconds later. Yunho slows his thrusts down, fingers stroking over San’s prostate a couple more times just to watch the beta twitch and tremble beneath his touch before he pulls out completely. </p>
<p>“What a good beta,” he praises, using the hand on San’s hip to gently push him down onto his side before rolling him over onto his back. “Pretty beta,” he murmurs, using his clean hand to cup San’s cheek. San’s chest heaves as he comes down from his high. Yunho runs his hands down the beta’s thigh, the muscles tensing beneath his touch, and he pushes San’s legs apart. “I’m going to knot you now,” he tells him. </p>
<p>“Now?” San asks breathlessly although he spreads his legs easily enough. </p>
<p>Yunho hums, pressing his thumbs into San’s inner thighs, lifting his hips off the bed enough that he can see San’s stretched hole, shining with lube. “Can you take it?” Yunho asks, fisting his own cock with his lubed hand. </p>
<p>San’s mind goes blank momentarily. “I—yeah,” he finally says. He feels good, all loose and relaxed. His eyes slide shut when Yunho teases him with the head of his cock, rubbing it over the beta’s hole. To San’s surprise he finds himself getting hard again, tensing up for a second when Yunho presses the tip of his cock against San’s entrance. His tip slips in, and San relaxes, breathing out as Yunho slides into him. The stretch is familiar but with the added anticipation this time that Yunho will knot him. </p>
<p>The alpha pushes his legs up further, shifting to lean over San. The beta holds his breath before Yunho starts thrusting down into him. It feels so fucking good. Yunho can smell San’s pleasure, and he pushes himself closer to the beta, digging his nose into the side of San’s neck so he can smell him. The beta’s hard cock presses into his pelvis as he fucks the beta. </p>
<p>Yunho fucks him hard and deep, hips smacking against San’s ass. He loses himself to the feel of San’s silky heat engulfing his cock, and enjoys the way the beta writhes underneath him. </p>
<p>“Christ. Your knot,” San gasps, and it’s then that Yunho realizes his knot is beginning to swell, catching against the beta’s rim with each thrust. It’s getting harder to fuck into the beta with his knot growing. He pushes his knot into San’s body and begins to rut into him. “You close?” San asks. </p>
<p>Yunho releases an unintelligible moan, hands trailing down the back of San’s thigh, his touch leaving a hot trail in its wake. </p>
<p>“Knot me,” San urges, wigglings underneath Yunho. “Please, Alpha.” </p>
<p>“Don’t,” Yunho moans, tilting his head down so that his lips press against San’s shoulder. “I’m gonna—” his train of thought cuts off when his knot catches against San’s rim again, mind completely blanking out from the pleasure. Without meaning to, Yunho bites down on San’s shoulder, right at the base of his neck as he pushes himself as deep as he can. His knot locks them together, and he spills inside of San. </p>
<p>“Oh, my God,” the beta gasps, head tilting back and lips parting in shock. The warmth of Yunho’s release combined with the stretch of Yunho’s knot feels amazing, but it’s not enough to bring San over the edge, even with Yunho’s teeth digging into the skin of his shoulder like he’s trying to mark the beta. “Yunho,” he begs, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s shoulders and digging his nails into his shoulder blades. “Please, Yunho.” </p>
<p>With a grunt, Yunho pulls his teeth off of San’s shoulder and reaches down between their bodies to jerk San off. Yunho fists the beta until his thighs are shaking, and he cums for a second time, coating the alpha’s hand with his cum. He tightens up on Yunho’s cock, and the alpha groans, moving his hands from San’s thighs to the mattress to help keep himself from crushing the poor beta. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think this through,” he gasps, staring down at San. </p>
<p>San only blinks up at him, too fucked out to even form a response. Yunho digs his hand under San’s shoulder, carefully rolling them over so the beta can rest on top of him. San grunts as he’s moved, collapsing onto Yunho’s chest, too tired and well fucked to even care. </p>
<p>“How are you?” Yunho asks, stroking his fingers through San’s sweaty hair. The beta hums against Yunho’s chest, that has the alpha huffing out a laugh at his response.  </p>
<p>“Good,” San manages to mumble out after a moment. “I haven’t been knotted...for a long time. I feel so full.” He shifts on top of the alpha, moaning quietly as he feels Yunho’s knot pressing into him.</p>
<p>“You took it so well,” Yunho praises, still combing his fingers through San’s hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. </p>
<p>San’s fingers twitch before curling over Yunho’s shoulders. He licks his lips, tongue pressing against Yunho’s skin as well, and the alpha shivers at the feeling. “Yunho,” he calls for the alpha because Yunho’s eyes are closed when he peers up at him, and San isn’t sure if he’s fallen asleep or not. Yunho makes a little noise to indicate that he’s listening, and San looks down at the alpha’s chest as his fingers run along Yunho’s shoulders. “Even though I’m not an omega, I want to be good for you. If you’ll let me.” </p>
<p>Yunho takes a deep breath at San’s words and says, “Stop.” He hears the way San sucks in a sharp breath at the command, his scent beginning to sour. Sighing, he moves his hands down San’s back, pulling the beta in close. “Don’t say those things. I don’t need you to be an omega, so don’t say something like that.” </p>
<p>“But—” </p>
<p>“No.” Yunho holds San’s head down when he tries to pull back, keeping him caged into his chest. “You’re always comparing yourself to omegas when you don’t need to. So stop.” </p>
<p>“I…” San is at a loss for what to say. </p>
<p>“For me?” Yunho adds. </p>
<p>Sighing, San melts into the alpha’s hold. “Okay. I’ll try.” </p>
<p>Yunho strokes his thumb along San’s shoulder blades and coos, “That’s my pretty beta.” </p>
<p>San’s lips pull up into a smile, and he snuggles into the alpha’s chest. Inhaling deeply, he breathes in that earthy scent from Yunho that he’s slowly beginning to love. His shoulder aches where Yunho bit him earlier, but the alpha’s scent soothes the dull throb. Yunho’s pretty beta, huh? </p>
<p>San likes the sound of that. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“What are you working on?” Yunho asks as he walks into his living room where San is sitting on the edge of the couch, hunched over his laptop. Finally, after over a month of living here, he got rid of all the boxes—mostly thanks to San’s constant nagging—and now there’s plenty of space to move around. San mumbles something under his breath, threading his fingers together thoughtfully as he stares at his laptop balanced perfectly on his lap. </p>
<p>Almost a month into this new relationship of theirs, Yunho can say they’ve had a bit of a rocky start although things have been looking up as of late. San still makes self-deprecating remarks from time to time, and Yunho isn’t exactly guiltless either. He’s had a few episodes he’s less than proud of when San has talked about Seonghwa, and he becomes a little bit possessive from time to time, but San is kind of grateful for those moments in a weird way. It was one of the first times he’d ever smelled a change in Yunho’s scent—something like burnt coffee when he’s upset. </p>
<p>Things are getting better for them though. San is less likely to talk about his status, and, like Yunho predicted, he actually gets along with Hongjoong quite well now that he’s actually able to hold down a conversation with the omega. They’re still not close by any means, but it’s an improvement. Yunho is also learning the beta’s boundaries, doing his best to respect the beta’s friendship with Seonghwa.</p>
<p>Yunho makes his way over to San. Holding his mug of tea out of the way, he slips one leg behind San’s body and slides in behind him. San grunts when the cushion sinks down, but his eyes remain focused on his computer. He doesn’t even react when Yunho rests his chin on the beta’s shoulder, looking at San’s screen curiously. </p>
<p>“Have you just been staring at a blank word document this whole time?” the alpha asks. </p>
<p>San reaches up to swat at Yunho’s face, pursing his lips in annoyance at the question. “This is important!” he huffs, shooting Yunho a glare before he turns back to his computer. </p>
<p>Yunho moves back to his original position, chin resting on San’s shoulder. He stares at the blank document with his eyebrows raised. “What is it?” he asks because San said it was important. </p>
<p>Sighing, San spares the alpha a glance before finally setting his hands down on the keyboard. “It’s my speech for the wedding—or it will be,” San quickly corrects himself, making a face at his own blank document. “Once I actually write it.” </p>
<p>“Oh, right.” Yunho takes a sip of his tea. “You’re Seonghwa’s best man.” </p>
<p>“Yep,” San pops the ‘p.’ His finger taps against the keyboard, and he watches with some despair as the letter ‘h’ repeats across the page. “I don’t know what to write.” He runs his fingers through his hair, tugging at the strands in frustration. </p>
<p>Yunho wraps his free hand around San’s waist, holding him tightly as he turns his head to press a kiss to the beta’s cheeks. “You’ve got plenty of time still,” he assures the beta. </p>
<p>“Not enough time,” San complains. “I mean, look at me! I have no idea what to write.” He motions to the blank document in front of him. </p>
<p>“Don’t force it,” Yunho advises, pecking San on the cheek again. “The speech isn’t a graded paper. It’s a testament to your friendship with Seonghwa.” His arm tightens around San instinctively. “Write what you feel about Seonghwa, and what he means to you.” </p>
<p>San purses his lips together, thinking over the alpha’s advice. Eventually, he closes his laptop because he knows he won’t be productive right now. “You’re right,” he acknowledges, lifting the computer from his lap and placing it on the coffee table before he leans back into Yunho’s hold. He knits his eyebrows together before tilting his head back to look up at Yunho. “When I’m done, will you proofread it for me?” </p>
<p>Yunho shrugs his shoulders. “As long as you don’t end it by declaring your undying love for him—” the rest of his sentence is cut off with a grunt when San digs his elbow into his stomach. “It was a joke,” he wheezes. </p>
<p>San scoffs, folding his arms over his chest. “You’ll never let me live it down, will you? My crush on Seonghwa.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Yunho says. </p>
<p>“When?” </p>
<p>“Hm.” Yunho pretends to think about it. “After the wedding?” he suggests. </p>
<p>“Four more months of this?!” San exclaims. “Forget it. I’m breaking up with you.” Yunho only laughs at him. “I’m serious!” the Beta declares before pointing towards the door. “Get out.” </p>
<p>“Of my own apartment?” Yunho asks, still giggling. </p>
<p>“I’m being serious,” the Beta insists. </p>
<p>“Oh, I know. I can smell it.” </p>
<p>San sighs, giving up his little charade to lean his head back against Yunho’s shoulder. “It’s almost annoying that you can smell everything.” </p>
<p>Yunho leans over to place his mug down on the coffee table, wrapping both his arms around the beta’s waist now that they’re free. “Don’t lie,” he says. “It’s your favorite thing, and you know it.” </p>
<p>San places his hands over Yunho’s pressing them into his stomach. “It isn’t worth trying to lie, is it?” </p>
<p>“No,” Yunho confirms. “It’s not.” </p>
<p>The beta turns his head to face Yunho, tilting his chin down. Yunho meets his gaze, smile still on his face. San has no idea what Yunho smells right now. The beta himself can only smell the musky scent of the earth. Truthfully, the beta still can’t place the scent. It’s one that he just can’t quite put his finger on, but he figures that doesn’t really matter when it’s a scent that brings him comfort. </p>
<p>“I guess you’re right,” he says before leaning in. Yunho meets him halfway, catching the beta’s lips in a kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh, I'd just like to put a disclaimer that probably belongs at the beginning but oh well. I wrote large chunks of this while...inebriated (because I am sad girl) so I apologize for any bizarre spelling errors and the quality in general. I read through it and edited everything then LOST that edit and then redid it. So I tried to catch all my mistakes but I'm sure some slipped through the cracks and based off the ones I did see....oh boy. I'm sorry lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>